SEBENARNYA, SIAPA ORANG YANG KAU SUKAI?
by Chikara Hoshi
Summary: Sakamoto sangat ingin menikahi Oryo. Si gadis kabaret. Tapi, menurut Oryo, gadis yang selalu bersama Sakamoto, Mutsu, lebih pantas menjadi pendampingnya daripada dia. UPDATE CHAPTER 5 (FINAL)
1. Chapter 1

**SEBENARNYA, SIAPA ORANG YANG KAU SUKAI?**

Fanfiction by: Chikara Hoshi/Ai Natsu

Gintama (Hideaki Sorachi)

Pairing: Sakamoto x Mutsu x Oryo

Karakter yang akan muncul: Yorozuya Gin-chan, Otae.

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, sedikit bumbu komedi (walaupun author kurang yakin apakah komedi yang diselipkan author itu lucu atau garing)

 **Pesan dari author:**

Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam dan dimanapun teman-teman berada. Saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic saya.

Dalam tema romantis kali ini, saya menggunakan pairing utama Sakamoto dan Mutsu. Sebuah pasangan langka untuk ditemui dalam fanfic, walaupun ada itupun juga berbahasa Inggris. (perhatian, ini hanyalah alasan author yang masih payah berbahasa Inggris /digiling/).

Dan lupakan dengan judulnya yang panjang mirip judul sinetron.

Ya, sekian dari author. Selamat membaca dan berimajinasi~

Jangan lupa review nya kawan :3

-000-

 _Bacalah fanfic ini di ruangan terang dengan jarak yang aman_

-000-

 **Kita semua tahu, bahwa Sakamoto sangat menyukai Oryo, si gadis kabaret sahabat Otae. Berkali-kali bahkan ribuan kali tiap Sakamoto mengunjungi bumi saat sedang berbisnis, ronin jangkung itu selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke Smile Cabaret dan melamar pernikahan Oryo. Tapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah 'biji'nya yang kesakitan. Mutsu, berkali-kali, bahkan ribuan kali juga telah menanggung beban yang telah diperbuat kapten idiot satu-satunya. Wanita itu meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada Oryo yang telah dibuat risih oleh Sakamoto, bahkan rela mengeluarkan semua uang tabungannya untuk tagihan bir atau sake yang dipesan Sakamoto. Pengorbanan apalagi yang dilakukan Mutsu kepada atasannya? Bahkan harus menyadarkannya pun, atau menginjak-injak 'biji'nya hingga laki-laki itu tak bisa tidur, tak bisa menyadarkannya. Tetap saja mengukuhkan hatinya pada Oryo. Mutsu ingin sekali, si idiot Sakamoto itu mengetahui perasaan yang sebenarnya.**

-000-

Kaientai, kapal perusahaan yang dipimpin Sakamoto Tatsuma, berlayar di luasnya ruang angkasa yang hitam pekat. Diikuti empat kapal kecil dari kapal induk Kairinmaru.

"Apakah semua paket sudah lengkap?"

Mutsu, sang wakil kapten Kaientai, dengan teliti memperhatikan tiap kotak besi besar berisikan alat pencuci pakaian yang canggih. Para awak kapal yang membantunya merapikan kotak-kotak besi besar itu yang akan segera mereka kirimkan langsung ke bumi.

"Sudah lengkap, wakil komandan!" seru salah satu awak kapal.

"Baik! Tetap jangan beranjak dari sini. Jaga pengamanan, sebentar lagi kita akan mendarat di bumi." Perintahnya.

"Ahaha, ahaha."

Mutsu mendengus begitu mendengar tawa yang khas itu.

"Hei, kau tahu Mutsu? Aku sangat senang kalau kita akan mendarat di bumi. Itu berarti aku akan melamar Oryo-chan! Ahaha hahaha ahaha!"

BRUK!

"SA-SAKIT MUTSUUU!"

Kepala Sakamoto berhasil mendarat di bawah telapak kaki kanan Mutsu. Wanita yang merupakan Yato ini cukup kuat untuk menginjak-injak kepala komandannya.

"Khusus untuk kau, kukirimkan pendaratan di bawah neraka." Ucapnya pedas.

"MUTSUU! Kau tega sekali! Aku baru saja muncul dalam fic ini tapi sudah kau injak-injak! Lepaskan kakimu bocah!" seru Sakamoto.

"Kau memang pantas diinjak-injak. Tidak di anime, manga, atau fanfiction sekalipun, kau tak layak muncul, kriting."

"Lepaskaaan! I-iya iyaaa! Aku janji tidak akan keluyuran nanti!" mohon Sakamoto. Satu dengusan lagi dikeluarkan Mutsu, akhirnya ia baru melepaskan kakinya dari kepala Sakamoto.

 _Rasanya kepalaku hampir pecah…_ ringis Sakamoto dalam hati, seraya memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Laki-laki itu menatap punggung Mutsu yang menjauh darinya, yang menuju ruang kontrol pesawat, memberi arahan yang sebentar lagi Kaientai akan menuju Edo.

…

Kaientai berlabuh di pelabuhan khusus pedagang di pinggir Kota Edo. Mata Mutsu mencari-cari sosok rambut ikal coklat itu.

"Ke mana dia?" raut wajah Mutsu sudah mulai menampakkan rasa kesal.

"Hei, kau lihat Sakamoto?" tanyanya pada salah satu awak kapal.

"Ah, maaf. Saya tidak melihatnya."

Mutsu berdecak kesal. "Sialan!"

Emosi Mutsu sudah tidak beraturan. Rasanya kesal sekali, padahal saat ini juga mereka harus bertemu dengan klien yang akan membeli produknya. Sang klien ingin bertemu dengan ketua Kaientai secara langsung untuk berdiskusi soal produk selanjutnya.

Seorang wanita muda mendekatinya, dia salah satu wanita yang dulu menjadi sandera perdagangan manusia yang dilakukan Chidori.

"Mutsu- _sama_ , Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pelan.

Mutsu tersenyum lembut, "A-aku tidak apa-apa."

"Pak Hakuto sudah menelpon dan katanya sudah sampai di restoran." Kata gadis itu.

Mutsu mengangguk, "Baiklah, tolong katakan aku akan ke sana sedikit lagi."

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya, Mutsu yang pergi sendiri lagi. Dia bersumpah kalau menemukan Sakamoto, ia tidak akan segan-segan mencukur habis rambut Sakamoto yang menjengkelkan itu.

Dia sudah sampai di restoran keluarga tempat ia akan bertemu dengan Hakuto. Kliennya.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Ucap Mutsu sambil membungkuk.

"Oh tidak apa-apa. Haha. Silahkan duduk, dan pesan makanannya. Saya akan membayarnya." Ujar Hakuto. Pria paruh baya pemilik toko elektronik, yang mengenakan setelan kimono pria dengan _haori_. Rambutnya di mage dan dia mempunyai kumis tipis.

Mutsu duduk, "Maaf merepotkan, Hakuto- _san_ , tidak usah. Terima kasih. Dan saya mohon maaf atasan kami tidak bisa hadir."

Hakuto tertawa "Ya, ya. Tidak apa-apa. Omong-omong, terima kasih sudah mengirimkan barang-barangnya. Menurut saya mesin pencuci itu sangat canggih dengan harga yang tidak terlalu mahal. Saya rasa akan diminati oleh para ibu rumah tangga."

"Saya senang mendengarnya. Bicara tentang produk baru selanjutnya kami akan membicarakan dengan perusahaan terkait. Dan akan mengabarkan secepatnya kepada Anda. Yang setahu saya, ada alat elektronik yang lumayan praktis digunakan ibu rumah tangga atau bahkan bisa digunakan juga oleh anak-anak sekolah. Yaitu stik setrika. Setrika pakaian modern yang berbentuk silinder dengan panjang tiga puluh senti. Dengan pegangan karet yang aman dan nyaman di pegang. Alumunium yang berada di ujungnya, jika ditekan tombol on dan menunggu sekitar dua menit, bisa langsung disentuhkan pada pakaian yang lecak." Jelas Mutsu sambil menunjukkan buku yang berisi barang yang diceritakannya.

Hakuto berdecak kagum.

"Ini sedang laris di planet Nanking."

Hakuto mengangguk. "Wah, boleh juga. Ini belum ada di Edo. Apakah saya boleh memesan ini?"

"Tentu saja tuan."

Hakuto berdiri, membungkuk sebagai ucapan terima kasih, lalu menjabat tangan Mutsu.

"Senang berbisnis dengan Anda."

"Ya, terima kasih sudah bekerja sama dengan Kaientai."

-000-

Setelah berbisnis dengan Hakuto, Mutsu keluar dengan wajah yang lesu. Ia tampak lelah. Setelah ini dia masih harus bekerja. Ya, mencari Sakamoto. Ia mungkin berada di hostess club langganannya seperti biasa. Tapi dia juga bisa ada di mana-mana. Mungkin ia akan meminta bantuan pada kembaran Sakamoto. Sebut saja Gintoki. Itu karena rambut mereka sama-sama ikal bergelombang.

"Eh, Mutsu- _chan_!"

Mutsu berpapasan dengan Kagura dan Sadaharu.

"Kagura- _chan_."

"Kau sedang apa _aru_? Hmm, kau terlihat lesu, _aru_." Kata Kagura.

Mutsu terkekeh kecil, "Aku sedang ada pekerjaan di sini. Dan sekarang harus mencari Sakamoto."

Kagura terkejut seperti anak kecil, "Uwaa, si kriting kembaran Gin- _chan_ itu meninggalkanmu lagi? Baiklah, aku, Kagura si _yorozuya_ akan membantumu mencari kembaran Gin- _chan_ dan membuatnya jera, _aru_! Karena dia telah membiarkan seorang wanita melakukan pekerjaan sendirian, _aru_!"

Mutsu menghela nafas, "Kamu tidak usah repot-repot. Aku bisa mencarinya kok. Lagipula, kenapa malam-malam begini Kagura-chan masih keluar? Apa Gintoki tidak mencarimu?"

"Aku sedang membeli pasta gigi, aru. Pasta gigiku dihabiskan Gin-chan, dan aku juga sekalian membeli obat mabuk. Gin-chan sedang mabuk berat, aru." Jawab Kagura.

"Begitu,"

"Mutsu-chan, aku tahu kok Sakamoto ada di mana! Aku akan membawamu ke tempatnya!" seru Kagura.

Mutsu menghela nafasnya, dan mau tidak mau ia menuruti apa kata Kagura. tapi, dia juga bersyukur telah mendapat bantuan. Jadi, dia tidak perlu repot-repot mencari si _tennen paama_ jangkung itu ke setiap warung sake.

-000-

"ORYOOO-CHAAAAN! MENIKAHLAH DENGANKUUU!"

Sakamoto Tatsuma. dengan teriakan disertai tawa bodohnya, yang paling ramai di club Snack Smile itu. itu sangat mengganggu, begitulah keluhan para hostess.

"TIDAK! TERIMA KASIH!"

seperti biasa, Oryo menendang 'itu'nya hingga Sakamoto terjatuh.

"Ahaha, Go-gomen... Oryo-chan. Aku ke sini hanya mau minum kok. ahaha.. ahaha,"

Oryo meringis jengkel, ia tahu bahwa orang yang terjatuh tengkurap sambil memegang alat vitalnya yang kesakitan itu, benar-benar berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia benar-benar membenci Sakamoto yang tiap kali pria itu datang ke bumi, dan dengan heboh datang kepadanya dan mengajaknya menikah.

 _sepertinya dia sudah mabuk_

DUAG!

"AAAA!"

sebuah kaki menginjak kepala Sakamoto dengan kuat.

"Oo, benar. Ternyata kau memang di sini, sialan. Kau mengecewakan klien kita tahu. Seenaknya kabur. Sepertinya kau tidak jera juga ya, mau kubuang lagi ke Laut, hah? Sakamoto?"

"Mu-Mutsu? Maafkan aku, ahaha,"

Mutsu semakin kuat menginjaknya.

"Kau bilang minta maaf? Kurasa itu belum cukup, bego. Ayo pulang."

Mutsu menarik kerah baju Sakamoto dan memaksanya untuk berdiri.

Mutsu tiiba membungkuk di depan Oryo.

"Maafkan atas kelakuan komandan kami."

Oryo menatap Mutsu dan dengan gugup membalas, "A-aah, ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sudah terbiasa. Sungguh, tidak apa-apa." ia tersenyum pada Mutsu.

"Kami akan pergi. Permisi."

setelah Mutsu membayar tagihan bir, ia membopong komandannya yang sudah setengah mabuk.

"Ke-kenapa kau bersama gadis ini, Mutsu?" tanya Sakamoto.

"Aku betemunya di jalan. Ia yang membantuku membawaku ke tempat tadi." jawab Mutsu.

"Mutsu-chan, Sakamoto. Kalian langsung pergi?" tanya Kagura yang sedari tadi hanya diam sembari memakan sukonbu nya.

"Kurasa tidak..." gumam Sakamoto.

"Mutsu, jangan perintahkan semua untuk menyalakan mesin kapal. Ada sesuatu dengan klien kita-" ucapnya serius. Kedua perempuan itu menatap Sakamoto dengan pandangan heran.

-000-

para gadis kabaret telah pulang ke tempat tinggal mereka masing-masing, setelah tempat mereka bekerja tutup pukul sebelas malam.

Oryo pulang bersama Otae.

" _Nee_ , Otae- _chan_ , menurutmu wanita itu bagaimana?"

"Wanita...siapa?" tanya Otae.

"Yang selalu bersama Sakamoto- _san_. Wakilnya."

Otae mengernyit, "Hmm, entahlah. Aku tak begitu mengenalnya."

"Begitu ya..."

Otae tersenyum jahil, " _Ara_... jangan-jangan kamu cemburu ya?"

"Ha-HAAH? Siapa yang cemburu?! Tidak! Bukan itu!"

Oryo terdiam, lalu melanjutkan, "Maksudku, Sakamoto- _san_ tidak bersyukur kalau masih ada wanita yang peduli padanya."

"Bukankah mereka hanya partner kerja?"

Oryo berhenti berjalan. Wajahnya mendongak, menatap langit malam yang silau diterpa lampu-lampu kota.

"Tidak. Aku merasa, wanita itu... wanita itu lebih cocok untuk pendampingnya dibanding aku."

Otae menyadari, wajah sahabatnya itu terlihat sedih.

"Oryo- _chan_..."

-000-

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

...

 **SEBENARNYA, SIAPA ORANG YANG KAU SUKAI?**

 _ **Chapter 2: sake** _


	2. Chapter 2

**SEBENARNYA, SIAPA ORANG YANG KAU SUKAI?**

Fanfiction by: Chikara Hoshi/Ai Natsu

Gintama (Hideaki Sorachi)

Pairing: Sakamoto x Mutsu x Oryo

Karakter yang akan muncul: Yorozuya Gin-chan, Otae.

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, sedikit bumbu komedi (walaupun author kurang yakin apakah komedi yang diselipkan author itu lucu atau garing)

* * *

 **Pesan dari author:**

Halo~

Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada yang sudah membaca fanfic kali ini. Saya terharu, *sujudsyukur* kirain gak ada yang suka Sakamoto dan Mutsu :")

Saya mohon maaf apabila di chapter pertama terlalu pendek. Anggap saja itu pembukaan. Dan terima kasih kepada yang sudah mereview fanfic ini. Maaf kalau OOC. Dan terima kasih atas dukungan, kritik dan sarannya. Selamat membaca. Semoga teman-teman suka ^^

* * *

 _Bacalah fanfic ini di ruangan terang dengan jarak yang aman_

* * *

 **Sakamoto menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan kliennya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Oryo? Kenapa dia memasang wajah sedih?**

* * *

Mutsu heran.

"Apa maksudmu Sakamoto?" tanyanya.

Sakamoto tertawa seperti biasa. Dia melepaskan tangan Mutsu yang dari tadi menopangnya.

"Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf Mutsu. Aku meninggalkanmu lagi bukan hanya untuk senang-senang saja,"

Selagi berkata seperti itu, Sakamoto merogoh-rogoh sesuatu di balik jas merahnya. Dengan sigap ia berbalik ke belakang dan menembakkan dua peluru pada dua orang di belakangnya.

Laki-laki jangkung itu mengacungkan pistolnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Lihat, selalu ada bahaya di mana-mana." Katanya.

Dua ronin yang membawa katana, tergeletak tak berdaya akibat tembakan dari Sakamoto. Sakamoto menyadari bahwa dua ronin itu akan menyerang mereka bertiga.

Kagura terkejut, "Mossan! Mucchi!" ternyata akibat suara tembakan tadi, segerombolan ronin jahat mengepung mereka.

* * *

Di sebuah gudang, para penjahat sedang menahan seseorang.

Seseorang berpenampilan paling mencolok, berambut merah dan memakai setelan kimono pria yang terlihat mewah.

Dan, seseorang yang diikat dengan tali di tiang penyangga, wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Kau siap menyerahkan semua kekayaanmu? Hakuto?"

Laki-laki berambut merah itu menyeringai. Ya, Hakuto sang pemilik toko elektronik yang sedang laris-larisnya, kini tidak berdaya. Ia berpikir, bahwa ia akan habis hari ini.

* * *

Di kediaman Yorozuya, Gintoki masih duduk di kursi kesayangannya sambil menonton TV. Beberapa kali dia menguap. Tandanya sudah mulai mengantuk. Shinpachi belum pulang. Dia duduk di sofa biru sambil menatap Gintoki dengan cemas.

" _Nee_ , Gin- _san_." Panggilnya.

"Hmm," Gintoki dengan malas hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Kenapa Kagura- _chan_ lama sekali ya?" Tanya Shinpachi.

Gintoki mengorek telinganya, "Mana kutahu." Jawabnya singkat.

Gintoki berdiri, mematikan TV nya karena sudah mulai bosan. "Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang saja, Patsuan. Nanti juga Kagura pulang kok." Katanya.

"Tapi, Gin- _san_. Aku merasakan firasat buruk. Ini sudah tengah malam! Bagaimana kalau kita menjemput Kagura- _chan_?" ajak Shinpachi.

"Nalurimu seperti ibu-ibu, Patsuan."

"APA YANG KAU MAKSUD IBU-IBU?!" teriaknya. Shinpachi mendengus kesal, "Ayolah, Gin-san. Kau tidak lihat berita tadi, sekarang banyak kasus penculikan anak-anak!"

"Haah? Maksudmu, Kagura diculik, gitu? Hei, Patsuan, Kagura bukan anak-anak. Dia hanyalah monster yang bersemayam di tubuh anak-anak. Para penjahatpun tidak akan berani menculiknya. Atau malah kewalahan karena makannya seabrek. Kau mngerti?" jelas Gintoki.

"TAPI TETAP SAJA KITA HARUS MENCARINYA! Ini tidak wajar! Sudah setengah jam dia pergi. Padahal tokonya kan dekat!" seru Shinpachi. Dia benar-benar heran dengan Gintoki yang terlalu cuek. Atau Shinpachi saja yang terlalu panik?

Gintoki akhirnya menurut, "Ya ya. Kita akan mencarinya."

* * *

"WATAAAA!"

Kagura menghajar habis-habisan para penjahat yang menghadang mereka. Begitu juga dengan Mutsu yang tenaganya dua kali dari Kagura. Tapi Mutsu terkena tinjuan dari musuh hingga terpelanting menabrak dinding.

"Mutsu!" teriak Sakamoto. Dia terlalu mengkhawatirkan Mutsu yang tidak segera berdiri. Terlalu lengah, musuh di belakangnya melihat bekas luka di telapak tangan kanan Sakamoto, melakukan kesempatannya untuk menusuk luka lama itu, menyebabkan bekas luka itu terbuka kembali dan mengeluarkan darah yang banyak.

Sakamoto meringis kesakitan, mencabut pedang yang menancap di telapak tangannya, dan merasa marah, ia meninju wajah orang itu hingga tak sadarkan diri.

"Mossan!" Kagura yang telah membantu Mutsu berdiri, ia mendekati Sakamoto yang berlutut. Laki-laki itu memegang tangan kanannya yang terluka parah.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini! Mucchi, Mossan, kalian ke yorozuya dulu ya, _aru_ " dia membantu Sakamoto berdiri dan cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu.

Di tengah jalan, mereka berpapasan dengan Gin dan Shinpachi.

"Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi panik, berlari mendekati mereka. Gintoki juga terkejut.

"Sakamoto-san! Mutsu-san! Kagura-chan! Kalian kenapa? Kenapa bisa babak belur seperti ini?" Tanya Shinpachi dengan suara keras. Dia terlihat sangat panik.

"Ahahaha, ceritanya panjang _megane_." Sakamoto masih bisa tertawa, Gintoki terkejut melihat tangan kanan Sakamoto yang terluka "Sakamoto, tanganmu…"

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Lebih baik cepat pergi ke rumahmu, Gintoki. Mereka sepertinya mengincar Kaientai." Ujar Mutsu dengan serius.

* * *

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

Sakamoto dan Mutsu segera dibawa ke rumah Gintoki untuk membersihkan luka mereka. Shinpachi membantu membalut perban di tangan Sakamoto, sedangkan Mutsu hanya mengompres lebam yang ada di pipi kirinya.

"Oi, Sakamoto. Kau bisa jelaskan apa maksudnya tadi?" Tanya Gintoki.

"Aku tak tahu pastinya, siapa mereka. Tapi mereka terlihat berbahaya. Ini menyangkut dengan klienku. Orang-orang yang menyerang kami adalah pasukan joui yang bekerja di pasar gelap. Mereka tahu ada pemilik perusahaan kaya dan datangnya Kaientai, dan akan merampas uang dan benda berharga. Yah, aku tak tau lebih spesifiknya. Itu hanya opiniku. Tapi yang jelas, klienku sedang ditahan di suatu tempat. Dan Gintoki, aku membutuhkanmu." Jelas Sakamoto.

Gintoki mendengus, "Kenapa teman-teman lamaku sering sekali melibatkanku dalam masalah mereka.".

Dia berjalan keluar. "Oi, Kagura, Shinpachi. Kalian tidur saja. Ini sudah larut malam. Biar aku dan mereka yang mengurusnya."

"Tidak! Aku akan ikut Gin-chan!" tolak Kagura.

"Aku juga!"

Gintoki memutar bola matanya, dia tidak bisa melawan jika mereka sudah keras kepala. "Baiklah. Sakamoto, tunjukkan jalannya. Dan, jangan lupa kau membayar jasaku."

"Ahahaha, tenang saja Gintoki."

Sakamoto menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. "Aku akan mentraktirmu sake nanti, di tempatnya Oryo-chan. Ahaha hahaha,"

Mutsu diam-diam menatap punggung Sakamoto.

"Oi, Mutsu. Ayo, kutinggal nih." Panggil Sakamoto.

Mutsu berdiri, lalu segera menyusul.

* * *

Sakamoto berhasil membawa mereka ke tempat di mana kliennya ditahan. Ya, sebuah gedung tua yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari pemukiman.

"Nak, selagi kami mengurus ini, bisakah kau panggil polisi?" pinta Sakamoto pada Shinpachi. Mutsu memberikan ponselnya, "Gunakan ini."

"Baik!"

Selesai menghubungi polisi, atau lebih tepatnya Shinsengumi. Mereka berhasil menuju pintu. Di sekitar situ sangat sepi. Tapi bodohnya, Sakamoto…

"Permisi! Di sini Kaientai!"

Dia berteriak.

"DASAR BEGOOO!" Gintoki, Kagura, dan Shinpachi menginjak-injak Sakamoto, Mutsu hanya mengutuk-ngutuk saja.

"Penyusup!" teriak salah satu penjahat dari dalam. Mereka membuka pintu dan mengepung Gin dan lainnya.

"Gawat! Ini gara-gara kau, Tatsuma!" gerutu Gin.

"Ahahaha, maaf."

Pemimpin sekelompok penjahat itu keluar, tertawa dan berkata "Lihat, siapa yang ingin mengepung kita, malah terpojok sekarang? Haha, Sakamoto Tatsuma, pemilik perusahaan Kaientai. Akan kubalas semua dendamku. Kau masih ingat siapa aku?"

Sakamoto kini bertatapan tajam. "Tak kubiarkan orang-orang jahat seperti kau menjalin hubungan dagang denganku. Kau memang licik, ****!"

"JANGAN SENSOR NAMAKUUUU!" teriak pemimpin penjahat itu. Hei, authornya menjadi kesulitan mengetik nama si antagonis kalau tidak disebutkan namanya.

"Dari awal kau hanya ingin menipu dan mendapat keuntungan besar. Itu karena, kau iri dengannya kan?" Tebak Sakamoto, ia melihat kliennya yang tak sadarkan diri terikat di tiang.

"Hah! Dia memang menyebalkan! Orang kampung sepertinya tak berhak untuk menjadi pengusaha!" teriaknya.

"Hei, tuan. Biar kuberi satu hal, menjadi pengusaha atau pedagang, tak boleh berperilaku iri terhadap orang lain yang lebih sukses. Dan jangan sekali-kali berperilaku curang. Kurasa, memang orang seperti kau tidak pantas bekerja sebagai pengusaha atau pedagang! Tapi lebih pantas bekerja di dalam sel penjara!" seraya berseru seperti itu, Sakamoto menembak si ****. Dan diikuti Gin, Sakamoto, Kagura, juga Mutsu yang membereskan anak buah ****.

Ternyata **** cukup pandai juga bertarung. Dia berhasil mengenai luka di telapak tangan kanan Sakamoto yang belum sembuh. Sakamoto terjatuh. Pistolnya diinjak hingga hancur.

"Sakamoto!" teriak Mutsu panik.

Terlebih lagi, si **** bersiap mengayunkan katana nya untuk menusuk jantung Sakamoto. Mutsu berlari ke arah Sakamoto, dan melindunginya.

CRAT!

Darah muncrat keluar dari mulut wanita itu. Katana milik **** menusuk punggung hingga tembus perut Mutsu. Tapi wajahnya tak menunjukkan rasa sakit. tetap datar dan tenang seperti biasa.

"Mencoba melindungi Tuanmu, gadis?" ejek ****. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah radio penghubung, dan mendengarkan suara dari sebrang sana. Sebuah suara ledakan.

" _Ledakan pada kapal utama Kaientai berhasil!_ "

Lalu disusul ledakan kedua, ketiga. Si **** tertawa puas.

"Lihatlah, itulah akibatnya, Sakamoto Tatsuma."

Sakamoto dan Mutsu membelalakkan mata mereka. Mutsu dengan geram mencabut pedang yang menancap di tubuhnya, dan segera menebas orang menjengkelkan di belakangnya. Tapi, orang itu tiba-tiba terjatuh. Lalu munculah Gintoki yang ternyata memukul leher orang itu hingga pingsan.

"Hei, kau keluar rencana, gadis. Kita hanya melumpuhkan orang-orang jahat ini. Dan menyerahkannya pada polisi." Kata Gin. Barulah Mutsu sadar, sudah ada beberapa anggota shinsengumi datang dan menahan semua penjahat itu.

Pak Hakuto telah dibawa dengan mobil ambulan. Ketua regu pertama shinsengumi, Sougo menghampiri Kagura yang di belakang Gintoki.

"Oh, jadi ini ulah kalian." Katanya datar, sambil menatap tajam Kagura. Kagura membalas tatapan menjengkelkan itu.

"Kau membuatku bangun tengah malam, bocah!" katanya, yang masih dengan suara seperti robot.

"Hei, harusnya polisi itu siaga dua puluh empat jam!" teriak Kagura. Dia sangat geram dan ingin segera menghajar polisi di depannya itu. Tapi Gintoki buru-buru menjitak kepala gadis kecil itu.

"Jangan ribut!"

Shinpachi membantu Sakamoto berdiri, Mutsu tiba-tiba penglihatannya mengabur. Lalu pingsan.

"Ah, Mutsu- _san_!"

* * *

 _ **chapter 2: sake**_

 _ **Chikara Hoshi**_

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua pagi. Mereka semua sedang menunggu di depan ruang IGD. Kagura dan Shinpachi tidur di kursi. Sakamoto duduk di samping Gin.

"Hei, Kintoki."

"Gintoki!"

"Maaf aku belum bisa mentraktirmu. Sepertinya aku mendapat banyak masalah hari ini, ahaha."

Gintoki menatapnya dengan tatapan ikan mati, "Itu juga karena kesalahanmu sendiri, bodoh."

"Hei, aku masih belum mengerti yang tadi itu kenapa sih?" Tanya Gintoki.

"Ohh, itu, si **** adalah,"

"Bisakah kau tidak menggunakan namanya dengan sensor? Kau membingungkan pembaca!" protes Gintoki.

"Ahaha ahahaha, aku lupa namanya, Gintoki. Beberapa bulan lalu, dia menawarkan kerjasama denganku, awalnya aku setuju, tapi tak sengaja aku menguping pembicaraannya dengan seseorang lewat telepon, dan terbongkarlah tujuan aslinya. Pak Hakuto tadi itu adalah saingannya. Mereka bersaing menjadi siapa yang paling laku toko-tokonya. Sebenarnya Pak Hakuto itu memang orang yang baik." Jelas Sakamoto.

"Oh seperti itu. Yah, lalu kau akan di sini sampai kapan?"

"Ahaha, Kintoki, cara bicaramu seperti di sinetron, ahahaha. Aku masih mengurus perbaikan kapalku. Mungkin makan waktu beberapa hari."

Gintoki menepuk bahu Kagura dan Shinpachi, "Tatsuma, aku akan pulang. Mereka sudah ngantuk berat."

Gintoki akhirnya menggendong mereka berdua. Kini hanya Sakamoto yang berada di depan ruang IGD. Dan tertidur sampai dokter membangunkannya, berkata bahwa luka Mutsu cepat pulih, dikarenakan dia dari klan Yato, yang memiliki pemulihan luka yang cepat.

Sakamoto baru masuk setelah diizinkan oleh dokter. Dia dan Mutsu banyak mengobrol, walaupun yang paling bawel adalah Sakamoto sendiri. Sampai-sampai Mutsu berkata "Kau sama saja seperti orang yang mabuk berat oleh sake. Keluarlah! Aku butuh istirahat!"

"Ahahaha, iya iya. Aku akan keluar. Lagipula aku masih mengurus perbaikan kapal. Aku akan mengeceknya."

Begitu Sakamoto berbalik, Mutsu memegang tangan laki-laki itu. "Kamu jangan lupa istirahat." Katanya.

Sakamoto menatap mata Mutsu. Lalu tertawa seperti biasa, "Iya, aku akan istirahat. Kau juga, Mutsu. Aku pergi dulu."

Mutsu menatap laki-laki itu hingga keluar, lalu menutup matanya. Ia merasa lelah.

Beberapa hari kemudian, kapal Kaientai sudah diperbaiki, dan Mutsu sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit., mereka akan berangkat ke luar angkasa lagi.

 _Tapi sebelumnya_ …

Sakamoto menepati janjinya untuk mentraktir Gintoki minum sake, dia membawanya ke Snack Smile. Dan membayar jasanya Gin. Dan seperti biasa, Sakamoto menggoda beberapa gadis dan berulang kali melamar Oryo, hingga gadis itu meminta perlindungan kepada Otae. Lalu Mutsu datang menjemput Sakamoto dengan kasar seperti biasa.

…

Perjalanan begitu terlihat biasa saja. Mutsu yang harus mengatur semua barang-barang, sedangkan Sakamoto hanya muntah-muntah, dan dia menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat saja di kamarnya.

"Aku akan bawakan sup. Tidur dan jangan keluyuran!" perintah Mutsu. Sakamoto yang mabuk seperti biasa, hanya mengangguk, dan menarik selimut futonnya hingga menutupi leher.

Mutsu menghela napas, dia berjalan menuju dapur kapal. Seorang nenek menyambutnya dengan senyum. Terdapat selang infus yang menancap di punggung tangan kirinya.

"Ah, Mutsu-sama, Anda mau makan? Ini, supnya sudah siap." Ujarnya.

"Nenek, kenapa nenek masih di sini? Bukannya nenek harus istirahat?" Tanya Mutsu, dia sedikit khawatir pada nenek sesepuh di Kaientai yang mulai sakit-sakitan.

"Tidak apa Mutsu- _sama_. Ini sudah tugasku." Ucap nenek itu.

"Aku minta supnya, tapi ini untuk Sakamoto."

Si nenek berteriak histeris, "Kenapa Sakamoto? Apa dia sakit? Sini aku yang merawatnya!"

Mutsu menenangkannya, "Tenang saja, Nek. Dia hanya mabuk udara seperti biasa. Dan mabuk sake."

Si nenek menuangkan sup ke dalam mangkuk kecil dan semangkuk nasi, lalu menaruhnya di atas nampan. "Mau kubawakan?" tawarnya. Mutsu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak usah. Aku akan membawanya. Terima kasih, Nek." Mutsu tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan dapur. Si nenek membalas dengan senyuman juga.

"Mutsu- _sama_ baik sekali." Gumamnya.

Mutsu sudah di depan kamar Sakamoto, dan membuka pintunya.

"Oi, kriting. Bangun. Kau harus makan dan minum obat!"

Sakamoto membuka matanya, dan bangun sambil memegang kepalanya yang sangat sakit seperti habis diombang-ambing.

Sakamoto memakan supnya pelan-pelan. Mutsu duduk di depannya, mempersiapkan obat mabuk si komandannya itu.

"Mutsu, kau pergi ke ruang kontrol saja. Aku bisa meminumnya sendiri. Kau seperti ibuku saja." Suruhnya.

"Tidak. Aku akan di sini sampai kau benar-benar menghabiskan makananmu." Tolak Mutsu. Sakamoto merasa tidak nyaman, tapi dia tetap menghabiskan sup nya dan minum obat mabuk.

"Sakamoto." Panggil Mutsu.

"Hm?"

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak mengganggu Oryo."

Sakamoto terkejut, "Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau melamarnya seperti itu, itu akan membuatnya merasa terganggu."

Mutsu mengingat kembali saat ia menjemput Sakamoto, lalu Oryo memanggilnya.

 _"A-ano… bolehkah aku meminta, agar… Sakamoto-san tidak menggangguku lagi? Dia boleh datang ke sini. Tapi aku tidak ingin dia terus mengejarku, karena—"_

 _"Karena apa?"_

 _"A-ah, tidak. Tidak jadi. Itu saja. Maaf merepotkan Anda."_

…"Mutsu?!"

Mutsu sedikit terkejut, Sakamoto sepertinya telah berkali-kali memanggil.

"Kenapa melamun? Aku sudah selesai." Kata Sakamoto. Mutsu membawa mangkok itu dan segera kembali ke dapur.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sakamoto,"

"Ya?"

"…Berhentilah minum sake atau alkolol. Itu akan memperburuk kesehatanmu." Katanya. Sakamoto terperangah mendengar perkataan asistennya itu. Tumben, perhatian sekali.

"Terima kasih, Mutsu." Ucap Sakamoto, sembari menyunggingkan cengiran lebarnya. Mutsu menatapnya, lalu segera keluar tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Semanggi Berdaun Empat**_


	3. Chapter 3

**SEBENARNYA, SIAPA ORANG YANG KAU SUKAI?**

Fanfiction by: Chikara Hoshi/Ai Natsu

Gintama (Hideaki Sorachi)

Pairing: Sakamoto x Mutsu x Oryo

Karakter yang akan muncul: Yorozuya Gin-chan, Otae.

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, sedikit bumbu komedi (walaupun author kurang yakin apakah komedi yang diselipkan author itu lucu atau garing)

-000-

 **pesan dari author:  
**

 **Halo~**

 **Ahh… akhirnya, Ujian Nasional berbasis komputer selesai :") tinggal nunggu pengumuman lulus PTN.**

 **Dan akhirnya bisa lanjutin chapter 3 fic ini. Dan terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah membacanya dari chapter 1. Walaupun di chapter sebelumnya itu ada sedikit typo. Nanti saya perbaiki kalau ada waktu :'3**

 **Dan terima kasih juga atas review nya. Review teman-teman sangat berharga bagi saya untuk memperbaiki kesalahan, kekurangan sebelumnya, menjadi lebih baik. Di bawah nanti ada balasan review yang belum dibalas dan review teman-teman yang tidak log in** **J**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **-000-**

 _Bacalah fanfic ini di ruangan terang dengan jarak yang aman_

-000-

 **Semanggi berdaun empat.**

 **Tanaman yang langka pembawa keberuntungan. Keberuntungan setiap orang yang menemukannya. Terutama dalam percintaan.**

-000-

Mentari pagi mulai menampakkan hadirnya di ufuk timur. Terasa hangat sinarnya menerpa tanah yang dijuluki negeri matahari terbit ini.

 _Hermit thrush_ terbang dan hinggap dari pohon menuju kabel tiang telepon, dan di atap rumah-rumah. Brcicit seolah menyambut bahagia suasana cerah dan hangat pagi ini

 _Petrichor_ yang timbul dari rerumputan yang basah akibat hujan semalam, membuat suasana awal pagi musim panas ini begitu hangat juga wangi.

Dua gadis dengan kimono berwarna cerah berjalan bersama melintasi jembatan kayu menuju tempat mereka bekerja di hostess club. Ya, mereka Oryo dan Otae.

"Ahh, pagi ini mulai terasa gerah ya. Musim panas sudah dimulai ya, Oryo- _chan_." Ujar Otae gembira, sedikit menyadarkan Oryo-gadis yang seumuran dengannya- melamun dari tadi.

"O-oh, iyaaa. Sekarang sudah musim panas ya, aduh gerahnya, haha," jawab Oryo sedikit gugup. Otae menatap sahabatnya itu dengan heran.

"Oryo- _chan_ , kamu kenapa? Tidak biasanya kamu seperti itu? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Otae. Oryo mengelak, ia tetap tersenyum, "Be-benar deh! Aku tidak apa-apa!"

Otae tidak sepenuhnya percaya, ia yakin kalau Oryo menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Oryo- _chan_ , aku sudah sangat dekat denganmu. Jadi aku sudah mengetahui kalau kau senang atau sedih. Kamu sedang memikirkan sesuatu bukan? Ayolah, cerita saja. Aku akan mendengarkan."

Oryo menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Baiklah. Ini soal Sakamoto- _san_."

Otae terkrjut, dia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

" _Ara ara_ … Ternyata Oryo-chan sekarang menyukai Sakamoto- _san_?" godanya.

Wajah Oryo mulai memerah seperti kepiting rebus "HAAH? ENAK SAJA! Mana mungkin aku menyukai laki-laki seperti dia?!" pekiknya, merasa sangat malu, dia membuang mukanya ketika beberapa orang yang lewat menatapnya heran. Otae hanya terkekeh kecil, dan tersenyum.

" _Hai_ , _hai_. Lalu, ada apa dengan Sakamoto- _san_?"

"Sudah lama dia tidak ke sini." Katanya.

Otae memiringkan kepalanya, "Lho, bukankah itu bagus untukmu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir, kalau-kalau dia datang lagi, itu sangat menggangguku. Walaupun beberapa bulan yang lalu sebelum dia pergi, aku meminta pada asistennya, Mutsu- _san_ , agar Sakamoto- _san_ tidak lagi datang padaku. Tapi aku kurang yakin, pasti dia akan datang lagi. Jadi… kurasa aku harus bicara langsung padanya. Agar dia benar-benar mengerti." Jelas Oryo.

Tatapan kosong terpatri di wajah gadis bersurai coklat muda pendek itu. Dari apa yang ia ucapkan terdengar sungguh-sungguh, namun tidak dipungkiri juga ada hal lain yang tersimpan di lubuk hatinya.

Otae tersenyum, sesungguhnya dia sendiri tidak tahu lagi harus membalas bagaimana, yang jelas dia sendiri juga sama seperti sahabatnya ini. Dikejar-kejar oleh orang yang jelas-jelas tidak mereka sukai.

"Hmm, ah, souka… ya, semoga saja kalau Sakamoto- _san_ ke sini lagi kamu bisa mengatakannya. Oryo- _chan,_ maaf ya, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Tapi, jika ada sesuatu, jika dia berbuat sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padamu, aku akan melindungimu!" papar Otae, sembari memperlihatkan otot lengan kanannya. Oyo bergidik ngeri, namun tetap menyunggingkan senyuman.

" _A-arigatou_ … Otae- _chan_!"

-000-

Lain dengan Edo yang memasuki musim panas. Ruang angkasa yang diselimuti langit hitam, dan benda langit lainnya, seliweran ke sana – ke mari mengisi ruang kedap udara ini. Terasa sangat hampa walaupun ramai.

Ya, kemajuan tekhnologi dan transportasi tak lagi membuat ruang angkasa sepi. Kapal-kapal ruang angkasa menghiasi langit malam abadi terbang ke sana – ke mari. Selaras dengan musim panas di Edo yang dipenuhi dengan orang – orang yang berlibur menggunakan kendaraannya.

Atas hal tersebut, Kaientai –yang notabene, orang – orangnya adalah orang – orang bumi ( kecuali Mutsu ) – anak buah Sakamoto berkumpul di ruang tengah, saat kapal mereka berlabuh di sebuah planet yang tak jauh dari Bumi.

Mereka berkata ingin sekaliliburan di Bumi. Apalagi sedang musim panas begini. Berlibur menikmati jernihnya pantai, atau pergi ke penginapan murah juga tidak masalah. Mereka benar-benar merindukan bumi, walaupun sudah mengabdikan hidup mereka pada Sakamoto dan Mutsu ke ruang angkasa, sebagai ucapan terima kasih kepada mereka berdua yang telah memberi tempat tinggal yang layak.

"Ahahaha ahahaha, kalian ingin berlibur? Baiklah, kita akan ke pantai Edo. Aku juga akan mengajak Kintoki," ucap Sakamoto.

Anak buahnya sangat senang, salah satunya meyakinkan "Benarkah Sakamoto-san?"

"Tentu saja, tentu saja. Ahahaha!"

"Terima kasih banyak, Sakamoto-san! Terima kasih!" seru mereka.

"Ya, ya. Aku juga ingin ke Bumi lagi. Ah, atau aku ajak juga Oryo-chan ya? Ahahaha! Hei. Mutsu, bagaimana? Boleh ya?!"

"TIDAK!" tolak Mutsu.

"E-eeeh? A-aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya, ya, Mutsu…" rengek Sakamoto. Mutsu kesal, dia masih menutup matanya dan menolah semua rengekan kaptennya itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak bertingkah seperti anak kecil?! Memalukan!"

Anak buah mereka hanya memperhatikan tingkah atasan mereka sambil tertawa. Dan akhirnya, Mutsu menginjak 'bola' Sakamoto lagi.

"AAAA! MUTSUUU!"

-000-

Mutsu benar-benar lelah. Ia pergi ke dapur kapal, hanya untuk minum beberapa gelas air.

Ia mengambil segelas air lagi, berjalan menuju jendela. Membiarkan dirinya menatap langit ruang angkasa yang dipenuhi cahaya – cahaya bintang dari berbagai galaksi.

Menengguk perlahan air mineral itu, terasa tenggorokannya yang kering karena habis-habisan memarahi Sakamoto, mulai mereda. Mutsu menghela napas, dan memejamkan matanya.

Heran, sudah berapa kali ia mengingatkan agar jangan memikirkan Oryo. Atau memang dia benar-benar menyukainya?

Walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak peduli sama sekali mau sama siapa Sakamoto menikah. Ia tidak peduli dengan kaptennya yang playboy itu.

Tapi, Sakamoto sudah cukup umur untuk menikah. Tidak mungkin seumur hidupnya Mutsu akan mengurus kaptennya yang absurd dan sedikit lagi akan mendapat kedudukan sebagai bujang lapuk.

Dan dia juga masih mengurus Kaientai yang sering kali diabaikan oleh Sakamoto (karena kesibukannya mengunjungi klub-klub setiap planet dan menggoda gadis-gadis muda), dan kadang tidak beres kalau si kriting hitam menginvestasi suatu barang atau mengadakan kerjasama dengan beberapa perusahaan. Bisa-bisa Kaientai sudah diambang kebangkrutan.

Berharap si Sakamoto cepat-cepat menikah agar ada yang mengurusnya.

Tunggu, kenapa Mutsu terlalu memikirkan Sakamoto? Ini sama sekali bukan sifatnya. Memikirkan kapten idiot satu-satunya itu hanya membuatnya semakin stres.

"Kenapa aku ini…" gumamnya.

" _Anoo_.. Mutsu- _sama_ …"

Nenek sesepuh Kaientai memanggil Mutsu. Dia sedikit terkejut, karena dari tadi melamun.

"Oh, nenek."

"Anda kenapa, Mutsu- _sama_?" Tanya nenek.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Mutsu singkat. Seraya menyunggingkan senyum kecil, seolah membuktikan dia baik-baik saja.

"Ah, _souka_ … oh iya, Mutsu- _sama_ ," si nenek mendekat, lalu bertanya "Mutsu- _sama_ , bikini apa yang cocok untukku?"

Mutsu terkesiap, "E-eh? Bikini?"

"Ya! Biarpun aku sudah tua, aku harus tampil menarik di pantai nanti!" katanya penuh semangat.

Mutsu tidak bisa membayangkan lagi bagaimana si nenek jika memakai pakaian renang minim itu.

"Apa saja cocok untuk nenek." Jawab Mutsu –agak terpaksa-

"Benarkah?" Tanya si nenek meyakinkan.

Mutsu mengangguk, dia tersenyum. Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan nenek, dia segera kembali ke kamarnya. Selama ia berjalan di lorong, ia merasa aneh. Kepalanya pening, tidak seperti biasanya begini. Seketika langkahnya gontai, kakinya tersandung dan badannya menubruk tembok besi.

Tapi berhasil ditangkap. Ia merasakan tubuhnya ditopang seseorang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sakamoto," ternyata itu kaptennya.

"…tidak apa-apa." Lanjutnya singkat. Sakamoto masih menopang tubuh kecil Mutsu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia merasakan… begitu hangat di tubuh Sakamoto.

Kepala Mutsu semakin terasa sakit, ia meringis dan memegang kepalanya.

"Kamu sakit? Aku akan membawamu ke kamar." Ujar Sakamoto. Dia menggendong Mutsu dan berlari cepat. Dia tidak mempedulikan seorang anak buahnya yang memanggilnya. Sakamoto hanya berkata "Panggil tabib! Cepat!"

"Baik!"

…

Mutsu dibaringkan di futonnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dari biasanya.

"Mutsu-san hanya kelelahan. Dia harus banyak istirahat. Pola makannya juga harus dijaga. Untuk itu, jangan lupa air jahenya diminum agar tubuhnya tetap hangat." Ucap dokter yang baru saja memeriksa Mutsu.

"Baik. Terima kasih, _sensei_." Jawab Sakamoto.

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Setelah dokter keluar, Sakamoto duduk di samping Mutsu.

"Kenapa masih di sini?" Tanya Mutsu.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Sakamoto balik bertanya.

Mutsu mendengus, "Kau lanjutkan pekerjaan saja. Bukankah kau harus mengecek kiriman baru?"

"Ahahaha, itu sih sudah kuurus. Kau tidak usah memikirkannya, Mutsu." Katanya.

"Mutsu," panggilnya.

Mutsu menatap Sakamoto, "Apa liburannya kubatalkan?" Tanya Sakamoto.

"Jangan. Kasihan mereka. Lagipula aku hanya kelelahan saja. Jangan sampai batalkan liburannya hanya karena aku sakit biasa." Jawab Mutsu.

"Baiklah."

Sakamoto mengelus rambut Mutsu. Pipi gadis itu merona. Dia ingin menghajarnya, tapi… entah kenapa Mutsu merasakan ada yang beda. Elusan di kepalanya terasa amat nyaman. Dan membiarkan Sakamoto terus melakukannya.

"Istirahatlah. Agar nanti kita semua bisa berlibur bersama-sama,"

Sakamoto bangun dan berjalan menuju pintu, bermaksud untuk keluar. Dia menoleh menatap Mutsu, dan nyengir lagi.

"Nanti kubawakan bubur untukmu. Mutsu, jangan sakit lagi ya."

Pintu tertutup. Kini hanya Mutsu sendiri di kamarnya.

"Dasar kriting…"

-000-

 ** _Chapter 3: Semanggi Berdaun Empat_**

 ** _Chikara Hoshi_**

-000-

Kaientai sudah mendarat di pelabuhan Edo. Kelima kapal milik Sakamoto ini dititipkan di dermaga termpat kapal-kapal besar perusahaan lainnya berlabuh.

Para kru Kaientai sudah pergi ke penginapan pantai yang sudah disewa Sakamoto. Sedangkan dia dan Mutsu Pergi ke tempat Gintoki.

Dan omong-omong, Mutsu sudah sembuh. Dia sudah bisa menginjak biji Sakamoto lagi dan kata-katanya masih pedas seperti biasa.

"Hah? Liburan ke pantai?" Tanya Gintoki, yang duduk di kursi kesayangannya sambil mengupil.

Shinpachi datang dari dapur, membawa dua gelas teh hangat.

"Ahahaha! Iya, Kintoki!"

Gintoki kesal, "Namaku Gintoki!"

Sakamoto bangun dari sofa, dan mendekati Gintoki. Dia berbisik, "Dan aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa?" Tanya Gintoki jengkel.

"Nanti saja di pantai aku jelaskan ya. Ini sangat privasi. Ahaha ahaha."

Mutsu berdiri dan keluar.

"Mutsu-san, Anda mau ke mana?" Tanya Shinpachi.

"Aku mau pergi sebentar." Jawabnya.

Mereka bertiga diam. Gintoki mendelik ke Sakamoto. Seolah bertanya 'Kau apakan tuh?'

"Ma-mana kutahu, Kintoki. Eh, antar aku ke Oryo- _chan_ , yuk. Aku mau mengajaknya. Oi, _megane-kun_ , ajak juga kakakmu ya!" seru Sakamoto.

Shinpachi terkejut, "E-eh?"

-000-

Terik matahari semakin menjadi di siang hari. Panasnya membuat siapapun tak tahan berlama-lama di luar.

Mutsu berjalan, dia merapatkan kembali capingnya hingga menutupi matanya. Orang-orang melihatnya aneh. Sebagian mungkin bertanya-tanya 'Apakah tidak gerah menggunakan pakaian tertutup dari atas sampai bawah seperti itu?'

Tidak peduli dengan bisikan orang-orang soal dirinya, dia melihat sosok gadis dengan payung ungu berjongkok mencari sesuatu di rerumputan di pinggir sungai.

Mutsu menuruni turunan yang dipenuhi rumput-rumput menuju sungai.

"Kagura?" panggilnya.

Yang merasa dipanggil menoleh. Manik biru lautnya berbinar, "Uwooo! Mucchi!" Kagura berdiri, tak sengaja menjatuhkan payungya dan memeluk Mutsu yang ia panggil Mucchi.

"He-hei, pakai payungmu. Sekarang panas sekali!" perintahnya.

Kagura melepaskan pelukannya, dan mengambil payungnya.

"Mucchi kau datang lagi. Ada apa _aru_?" Tanya Kagura.

"Sakamoto mengajak yorozuya berlibur ke pantai."

Begitu Mutsu berkata, Kagura sangat senang.

"Benarkah? Kapan?"

Mutsu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kagura yang sangat bersemangat.

"Siang ini juga bisa. Dan, oh, kau sedang apa di sini? Panas-panas begini."

"Aku sedang mencari semanggi berdaun empat _aru_!" seru Kagura.

"Hmm, bukankah daun itu adalah daun langka? Memangnya ada?" Tanya Mutsu, dia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tapi di musim begini daunnya tumbuh! Aku ingin mencarinya _aru_." Kagura bersikeras, berjongkok lagi dan mulai kembali pencariannya.

Mutsu ikut berjongkok di samping Kagura. Dia tersenyum, "Kau sangat menginginkannya? Untuk apa?"

"Katanya, semanggi berdaun empat itu pembawa keberuntungan. Kalau berhasil menemukannya, permintaan kita akan terkabul. Tapi, aku tidak boleh memberi tahu apa permohonan itu kepada orang lain _aru_." Jelas Kagura.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu mencari daun itu." Ucap Mutsu lembut. Kagura sangat senang.

" _Arigato aru_ , Mucchi!"

-000-

"Apa?"

Oryo terkejut. Sakamoto dan Gin sudah tiba di Snack Smile. Dan Sakamoto mengajak Oryo dan Otae pergi ke pantai.

"Ya, kamu mau kan? Oryo- _chan_?" Tanya Sakamoto. Oryo bersembunyi di balik punggung Otae.

"Maaf, tapi kami takut merepotkan Anda." Tolak Otae dengan halus.

"Ya, lebih baik jangan Otae. Ini hanyalah modus nya saja. Dan lagipula, siapa yang tertarik mengajak perempuan berdada aspal—DOMESTIC VIOLENCE!"

Gintoki berhasil tumbang di atas meja hingga pingsan.

Otae menggenggam kedua tangannya. Seolah bersiap akan meninju lagi.

"Siapa yang kau katakana berdada aspal, ubanan sialan?!" teriaknya.

Sakamoto ketakutan. Untung saja dia tidak berkata yang macam-macam.

Otae menyikut Oryo.

' _Ayo terima saja! Ini kesempatanmu!_ '

Oryo yang terlihat bisa membaca pikiran Otae, mengangguk gugup. Dia mendekati Sakamoto, "Ba-baiklah. Aku dan Otae akan ikut. Tapi kami izin dulu."

"Benarkah? Baiklah!" seru Sakamoto.

Setelah perizinan selesai, ya, Otae dan Oryo diizinkan cuti hari ini.

-000-

Kagura terlihat sangat bahagia sekali. Dia berhasil menemukan dua daun langka itu. Sebuah keajaiban.

Satu daun untuknya, dan satunya lagi untuk Mutsu. Dia memberinya sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah membantunya.

Sepanjang jalan, Mutsu tersenyum melihat tingkah Kagura.

Dia melihat kembali daun kecil langka yang dipegangnya itu.

Daun pertama… kesehatan.

Daun ke dua... kejayaan.

Daun ke tiga…kekayaan.

Daun ke empat… cinta.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menghitung daun ke empat.

 _Cinta_

Lalu terbesit pikirannya wajah Sakamoto.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mucchi, kenapa _aru_?" Tanya Kagura. "Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera bersiap ke pantai!" Kagura berseru sembari berlari cepat menuju yorozuya.

-000-

Deburan ombak, langit yang biru, dan pasir yang lembut. Pantai.

Ya, tempat paling _legend_ ketika kau berlibur saat musim panas.

Bermain pasir, berenang, berjemur, atau berteduh di bawah pohon kelapa sambil menikmati air kelapa.

Para awak kapal berbaur dengan pengunjung lain. Ada yang bermain voli pantai, ada yang mengobrol. Dan tentu saja, si nenek benar-benar memakai bikini.

Sakamoto berusaha mendekati Oryo, tapi gadis itu menghindar dan menendang bijinya lagi.

Entah kenapa selangkangannya menjadi sasaran empuk para perempuan.

Mutsu bersandar di dipan yang ditutupi payung besar.

Dia hanya memakai kaos putih dan celana selutut berwarna merah. Dia tidak bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Mutsu hanya membaca novel yang ia bawa. Sesekali dia melihat kembali daun semangginya yang ia gunakan sebagai pembatas.

"Enaknya yang lain bisa main _aru._ " Gerutu Kagura. Dia kesal, dan duduk di dipan di samping Mutsu.

Mutsu menoleh. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Kita tidak tahan dengan matahari."

Bibir Kagura mengerucut. "…Iya sih…"

Jika dia tetap bermain sambil menggunakan payung juga akan merepotkan. Jadi dia disuruh Gin berteduh saja.

Kagura melihat ada batu besar dekat pohon kelapa.

Dia mengambilnya dan akan melemparkannya pada Gintoki yang membuatnya kesal.

"Tu-tunggu, Kagura!" Mutsu berusaha mencegahnya, namun terlambat. Kagura sudah melemparkan batu besar itu kea rah Gintoki.

"Yaampun…"

-000-

Malam tiba.

Dalam penginapan, Gintoki dan Sakamoto berada dalam satu kamar. Mereka duduk di teras sambil menikmati sake.

"Oi, jadi kau meminta bantuan apa? Katanya sangat privasi?" tagih Gintoki. Dia memegangi pipinya yang biru karena Kagura tadi siang.

"I-ini masalah wanita." Kata Sakamoto.

" _Yare yare_. Kukira apaan."

"Hei, Gintoki. Entah kenapa kalau aku berhadapan dengan Mutsu, aku merasakan sesuatu. Padahal aku sudah sering bersamanya. Dan juga soal Oryo… bagaimana ya caranya agar dia suka padaku?"

Gintoki menghela napas.

"Apa kepalamu perlu kuretakkan hingga kau benar-benar paham? Kau merasa ada perasaan dengan asistenmu itu, tapi kau juga menyukai Oryo. Tatsuma, biar kutanya satu hal. Siapa sebenarnya yang paling kau suka? Ingat, perasaan suka datangnya dari diri sendiri. Yang menentukan dirimu sendiri, Tatsuma. Jika kau minta pendapat pada orang lain, belum tentu dapat menerimanya. Yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang adalah pikirkan itu matang-matang. Jangan membuat semuanya menjadi sia-sia." Jelas Gintoki, sesekali dia menyesap sakenya.

Sakamoto terdiam, memandangi sakenya yang terpantul bayangan bulan di cawannya.

" _Souka_ …"

-000-

Oryo berjalan menuju kamar tempatnya Sakamoto. Ia agak ketakutan. Terlihat dari gerak-geriknya yang sedikit panik.

Benar saja, saat ia berpapasan dengan Sakamoto, Oryo semakin ketakutan. Seperti melihat hantu.

"Oryo-chan!"

Oryo mencoba tenang, "Sa-Sakamoto-san! Aku… aku ingin berbicara sesuatu."

"Berbicara apa?"

"Aku…"

Sakamoto mendengar semua penjelasan dari Oryo. Lelaki berusia dua puluh tahunan itu, matanya terlihat lesu. Dia diam setelah Oryo meninggalkannya. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa sekarang.

Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan mengelilingi pantai.

Tak mengenakan sandal, tubuhnya hanya berbalut yukata dan haori dari penginapan. Angin laut terasa sangat dingin di malam hari. Bintang-bintang terlihat jelas. Bulan purnama menghiasi di antara bintang-bintang.

Deburan ombak dan sunyinya suasana sekitar. Membuat Sakamoto terbuai, langkahnya tak tahu lagi menuju arah mana.

Dan akhirnya melihat sesosok gadis berambut coklat muda panjang berdiri di dermaga kayu di bibir pantai.

Sakamoto melangkah menuju gadis itu. Melihat rambut panjangnya yang indah berkibar karena hembusan angin.

"Mutsu." Panggilnya.

Empunya nama menoleh sekilas. Lalu menatap laut lagi.

"Di sini dingin. Kau tidak istirahat saja?"

Mutsu hanya memakai yukata penginapan. Sakamoto tahu kalau yukata itu tipis. Maka ia lepaskan haori miliknya dan memakaikan di pundak Mutsu.

Mutsu merasakan kedua tangan besar milik Sakamoto masih berada di pundak kanan dan kirinya.

Dengan wajah yang masih datar itu, dia mencoba menepis tangannya namun tak bisa. Karena seketika kedua telapak tangan itu mencengkram erat bahu kecil Mutsu.

"Aku," ucap Sakamoto tertahan. Bahu pria itu bergetar.

…

…

…

"GOROSHAAAAA!"

Mutsu menatap Sakamoto jijik dan menjauh.

"JADI ELU CUMA MAU MUNTAH?! MENJIJIKKAN! KAU MERUSAK PEMANDANGAN, BEGO!"

Muntahan Sakamoto jatuh langsung ke air laut. Ia berjongkok mengeluarkan semua muntahannya.

"Ba-bau laut tidak enak…" lirihnya.

"Kalau gitu kenapa ke sini?!" bentak Mutsu.

Sakamoto berdiri. Mutsu mendengus. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang berada dari dalam lengan yukata. Mengelap sisa-sisa air liur yang menetes di dagu Sakamoto.

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Lalu membuang wajah mereka ke arah berlawanan.

Mereka saling diam kembali. Hanya deburan ombak yang bersuara, menerpa kayu penyanggah dermaga itu.

Sakamoto melirik Mutsu yang menatap laut dengan tatapan kosong.

Tangan kirinya jahil menghampiri tangan kanan Mutsu. Meraba jari-jari tangan gadis di sampingnya, dan berhasil menggandeng tangan yang lebih kecil dari tangannya.

Mutsu tak bereaksi.

Sakamoto semakin erat menggandeng tangan Mutsu. Dia sendiri tidak memulai percakapan. Hanya genggamannya yang semakin menguat. Membiarkan malam yang sunyi ini membuatnya larut akan hangatnya tangan gadis yang selalu bersamanya.

Mutsu teringat akan semanggi berdaun empat miliknya.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa mitos tentang setiap helai daun itu ternyata benar.

Mengapa ia merasakan yang namanya cinta?

Apa ini hanya sebuah kebetulan?

Bagaimana jika takdir berkata lain?

 _Tuhan… beri tahu aku…_

-000-

 **To be Continued**

 **Chapter 4: kencan pertama**

-000-

Ya, bagaimana chapter ke tiga ini?

Aneh ya? Ada yang kurang kah? Ada yang tidak dimengerti? Penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Oryo?

Ahahahaha, kutunggu kritik dan sarannya ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Dan… ini dia balasan reviewnya.

 **Mi-chan** & **sakamutsu** : terima kasih sudah membaca, maaf ya kalau romancenya kurang berasa wkwk ^^ bagaimana chapter 3 nya? ditunggu reviewnya ya~

dan terima kasih kepada **Karikazuka** , **Konata Izumi** , dan **Kynha-chan** yang sudah merievew :3


	4. Chapter 4

**SEBENARNYA, SIAPA ORANG YANG KAU SUKAI?**

* * *

Fanfiction by: Chikara Hoshi/Ai Natsu

Gintama (Hideaki Sorachi)

Pairing: Sakamoto x Mutsu x Oryo

Karakter yang akanmuncul: Yorozuya Gin-chan, Otae.

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

 **Pesan dari author:**

 **Akhirnya sudah sampai di chapter 4. Terima kasih atas reviewnya, dan terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah baca dan megikuti fic SakaMutsu ini ^^**

 **Walaupun authornya sendiri sebenarnya masih kebingungan ketika lanjut chapter 4 kayak gimana, yang pasti semoga teman-teman menyukainya. Dan mohon maaf ya kalau di chapter sebelumnya banyak banget yang typo. Sepertinya author butuh kaca mata baru wkwk.  
**

 **Selamat membaca~**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: kencan pertama**

* * *

Matahari memang belum menampakkan dirinya. Namun hawa pagi sudah mulai terasa. Hembusan angin samar-samar terasa menusuk tulang.

Di jam-jam segini orang-orang masih memilih berada di atas _futon_ mereka dibanding bangun dini hari.

Namun berbeda dengan si gadis pisau cukur ini.

Dia sudah merendamkan dirinya di air hangat _onsen_ penginapan ini.

Ia memejamkan matanya, menarik napas dalam, lalu membuangnya. Seolah beban yang dipikulnya itu keluar semua.

Hangatnya air membuat tubuhnya lebih _relax_. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi di dermaga malam tadi, dia tersenyum kecut.

Melihat telapak tangan kanannya, ia berkhayal tangan Sakamoto yang menggenggamnya.

.

.

.

 _"Sakamoto, bagimu… aku ini apa?"_

 _Pria tinggi itu menoleh, tersenyum seperti biasa. Cukup lama Sakamoto untuk menjawab. "Orang yang berharga bagiku. Rekanku yang tak terganti. Kita akan terus bersama di Kaientai. Benar kan?"_

 _Gadis bersurai panjang di sampingnya menoleh ke arah lain, mencoba berhenti bertatap muka dengan Sakamoto._

 _"…Iya. Kau benar…"_

.

.

.

"Aku bodoh.." gumamnya.

 _Rekan ya_ …

Telapak tangannya menepuk air. Mengakibatkan wajahnya terciprat air hangat, dan basah.

* * *

Kamar yang ditempati Sakamoto dan Gin dibiarkan gelap.

Gin sepertinya tidur sangat nyenyak.

Tapi berbeda dengan Sakamoto. Dia memang terbaring, matanya tertutup, namun sebenarnya dia tidak tidur sama sekali.

 _"Orang yang berharga bagiku. Rekanku yang tak terganti. Kita akan terus bersama di Kaientai. Benar kan?"_

Alisnya mengerut. Dia teringat wajah Mutsu yang tadinya menatapnya dengan penuh keyakinan, berubah menjadi kosong, dan membuang tatapannya.

 _Apa-apaan kata-kataku itu!_

 _Bodoh!_

* * *

Ini adalah hari terakhir Kaientai berlibur di pantai. Paginya para awak kapal sarapan bersama di penginapan.

Sakamoto sempat panik ketika melihat makannya si Kagura sangat banyak. Walaupun dia juga pernah melihat Mutsu makan dengan porsi tidak normal, tapi kalau ada dua orang yang makan dengan porsi tidak normal begitu, uangnya terkuras habis.

"Kau mau menguras dompetku ya, Kintoki?" tanya Sakamoto sebal.

"Hah? Kau kan pedagang, punya uang banyak. Segitu sih tidak seberapa. Dan, bisakah kau memanggilku dengan benar? Kau benar-benar akan kubunuh, Tatsuma!" ujar Gin.

"Ahahaha ahaha! _Kubunuh juga kau, Kintoki!_ "

Mengesampingkan Gin dan Sakamoto yang mulai mabuk sambil berceloteh tidak jelas, Mutsu menghampiri Oryo yang belum memakan makanannya.

"Maafkan aku, kau jadi tidak bersemangat." Ucap Mutsu. Mutsu duduk di samping Oryo, gadis yang tadinya melamuni makanannya terkejut akan kehadiran Mutsu.

"Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, aku yang murung begini jadi merusak suasana." Kata Oryo.

"Begitukah? Dari tadi aku melihatmu terus-terusan melirik Sakamoto. Ada apa?"

 _di-dia tahu!_

Mutsu tersenyum, "Kalau kau mau bicara dengannya kenapa tidak?", Mutsu bangun dan berkata "Aku sudah mengerti, apa yang kau tidak jadi bicarakan waktu itu. Aku bukan siapa-siapanya dia."

Dia mendekat ke telinga Oryo, lalu berbisik, "Jangan sia-siakan dia. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu lho. Dia memang agak gila, tapi dia pria yang baik untukmu."

Oryo merona. Dia masih kaget, hingga tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Mutsu.

Wanita berusia 24 tahun itu membungkuk di hadapan Oryo,.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah mau menerima ajakan komandan kami."

Mereka tidak menyadari kalau Sakamoto juga memerhatikan.

"Ah, benar-benar rumit ya." Gumam Gin.

Sakamoto menengok, tertawa dengan khasnya "Ahaha, i..iya, selanjutnya gimana ya?" dia menghela napas, merasa bingung harus bagaimana lagi.

Satu posisi dia memang sangat menyukai Oryo, bahkan sampai mengajaknya liburan, tapi dari kemarin dia tidak berkomunikasi lagi ataupun menggodanya seperti biasa. Liburan yang cukup hambar bukan?

Di sisi lain entah kenapa muncul perasaan suka juga dengan asistennya. Mungkin, karena Mutsu selalu berada di dekatnya, dan dialah satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti kondisi dirinya. Jika Sakamoto sakit dialah yang membawakan obat, menyiapkan makanannya. Jika Sakamoto mabuk, dialah yang membopongnya dan menasehatinya agar tidak usah minum sake atau bir lagi. Jika Sakamoto kesulitan dalam menjalankan bisnis, dialah yang memberi saran, dia juga yang menggantikan posisi komandan ketika Sakamoto keluyuran.

Sebuah dilema yang dirasakan pria mantan ahli pedang ini, membuatnya tetap berdiri di antara dua jalan. Kesulitan memilih mana yang jalan yang harus ia lewati.

"Tatsuma, kalau kau masih terus seperti ini, lebih baik kau sendiri saja dan tidak usah memikirkan wanita." Ujar Gin.

"Jangan menjerumuskanku ke dalam ke-jones-an mu, Kintoki!" balas Sakamoto geram. Gin membalas dengan tatapan konyol. Sedikit perihatin.

* * *

 ** _Fanfiction by: Chikara Hoshi_**

* * *

 _"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Aku, sangat tidak menykaimu, Sakamoto-san! Bisakah… bisakah kau untuk tidak datang lagi padaku? Aku muak… aku sudah jenuh dengan sikapmu itu! Bisakah kau tidak datang lagi padaku? Apa kau tidak menyadari kalau orang yang selalu bersamamu lebih berharga daripada aku?!"_

.

.

.

"Oryo, kau dipanggil manajer di ruangannya."

Oryo yang setengah melamun saat melayani pelanggannya, dipanggil.

"Baiklah."

...

"Apa-apaan ini, Oryo. Kerjamu sedikit menurun akhir-akhir ini. Apakah ada masalah? Kalau sedang ada masalah, atau kau merasa tidak sehat lebih baik istirahat lah di rumah. Lalu kembali jika kau sudah merasa fit." Jelas si manajer.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya tidak apa-apa. Maafkan saya. Saya berjanji akan bekerja lebih baik."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bekerjalah dengan baiik."

* * *

Di kediaman _yorozuya_ , Gin, Kagura, dan Shinpachi sedang menonton televisi bersama-sama.

Belum ada klien lagi yang menggunakan jasa mereka. Benar-benar musim panas yang membosankan. Bahkan uang pun tidak datang pada mereka.

Dan tiba-tiba saja bel pintu berbunyi.

"Shinpachi, buka pintunya." Perintah Gin.

" _Hai._ "

Shinpachi berjalan dan membukakan pintu.

" _Hai_ , tunggu sebentar."

 _Srek_

"Mutsu- _san_?"

Gin dan Kagura yang penasaran datang menghampiri.

"Hah? Ada apa lagi kau ke sini?" tanya Gin.

"Aku butuh bantuan."

"Kalau begitu masuklah dulu. Kita bicarakan di dalam." Usul Shinpachi.

Mereka masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sofa.

"Jadi, kau minta bantuan apa lagi?" tanya Gin lagi.

"Begini…"

.

.

.

 _"Mau sampai kapan kau murung terus, Sakamoto?" Mutsu tampak gusar melihat komandannya yang seperti kehilangan semangat hidup. Sakamoto tidak menjawab, hanya membersit hidungnya terus-terusan dengan tisu. Dia habis menangis? Tidak, tapi hidungnya yang menangis._

 _"Jaa… kau harus kencan dengannya!"_

 _"E-eh?" Sakamoto kaget setengah mati._

 _"Perlu kuulangi? Pergilah ke bumi dan kencanlah dengan gadis itu! Atau tidak kau akan mati di tanganku, keriting!"_

 _Sakamoto tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa dan sangat ketakutan. Akhirnya dia pamit pergi menggunakan kapal pribadinya._

.

.

.

"Setelah itu dia hilang entah kemana." Sambung Mutsu.

Muncul urat-urat marah di dahi Gintoki.

"Itu sih salahmu! Kau yang memaksanya begitu sampai membuat komandanmu hilang!" teriaknya.

"Dan kenapa pula gue harus ikut campur urusan percintaan orang? Gak ngerti apa, kalo gue juga belom punya pacar?! Ogah kalo nyari itu orang! Biarin aja dia ilang! Jangan balik sekalian! _Kuso_!" lanjut Gintoki dengan nada bicara yang cepat dan… agak marah.

Shinpachi dan Kagura menatapnya kasihan.

"Ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu, Shinpachi! Kagura!"

"Hmm, lalu Mutsu- _san_ sebelumnya menyuruhnya apa lagi?" tanya Shinpachi.

Mutsu berpikir, "Kurasa hanya itu. Dia buru-buru berangkat ke klub _hostess_ itu, kusuruh dua anak buahku untuk mengikutinya. Tapi setelah itu mereka kehilangan jejak Sakamoto. Jadi aku meminta bantuan kalian. Boleh kah? Kalau si keriting ubanan tidak mau, kalian berdua saja sudah cukup. Nanti kalian kutraktir makan _steak_ dan _parfait_."

Mendengar kata ' _parfait_ ', Gin reflek bangkit dan dengan penuh keyakinan berkata "Demi sahabat dekatku, aku akan mencarinya! Aku tahu di mana ia berada!"

"Tidak. Kurasa bukan ' _demi sahabat_ ' tapi yang kudengar seperti ' _demi parfait_ '." Gumam Shinpachi, dia merasa malu dengan kelakuan Gin.

* * *

Kembali di Snack Smile.

Para hostess sedang melayani pelanggan-pelanggannya. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang ikut minum bersama pelanggan, ada yang mendengarkan curhatan pelanggan, atau saling mengobrol.

Hiruk pikuk di tempat ini selalu terjadi tiap hari.

Oryo sedang melayani dua orang laki-laki pegawai kantoran. Sepertinya agak kerepotan, sehingga Otae datang untuk membantunya.

Sepertinya dua laki-laki itu sudah mabuk, muncul kata-kata yang sensual dari dua laki-laki itu kepada Oryo. Membuat Oryo merasa risih.

Dan tanpa diduga, salah satu dari laki-laki itu memegang dada Oryo.

"Kyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Oryo berteriak.

"Oryo- _chan_!" teriak Otae.

Sebuah tangan menggenggam erat tangan laki-laki yang baru saja melakukan tindak pelecehan terhadap Oryo.

"Oi, Tuan." Panggil seseorang. Tangan itu berasal dari belakang kursi. Orang itu muncul, dan menaiki papan pemisah kursi mereka. Otomatis tangan yang dipegang laki-laki itu ikut tertarik.

"Walaupun aku sering mabuk, tapi aku tak pernah memegang dada seorang perempuan. Kau tahu, Tuan. Kau sungguh… memalukan!"

Oryo terkejut, "Sa-Sakamoto- _san_!"

Sakamoto melempar orang itu hingga membentur dinding.

Dan seketika suasana di dalam klub itu menjadi gempar.

Sakamoto tidak berkata apa-apa lagi untuk Oryo, dia malah pergi.

"Sakamoto- _san_! Tunggu!"

Sakamoto berhenti berjalan.

"Sakamoto- _san_. Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Bisakah Anda pergi sebentar bersamaku?" pinta Oryo.

Mata Sakamoto berbinar.

Dalam hati, dia sangat bergembira sekarang.

Di salah satu bilik, Gin, Kagura, Shinpachi, dan Mutsu diam-diam mematai mereka.

* * *

Akhirnya, Sakamoto dan Oryo pergi berdua.

Sebelum itu Sakamoto mengajak Oryo menonton film, pergi ke kebun binatang, berjalan-jalan sampai sore.

Dan sekarang, mereka ada di sebuah restoran.

Yorozuya dan Mutsu yang sedari tadi menyamar mengikuti mereka berdua. Beberapa orang menatap aneh mereka karena pakaian penyamarannya sedkit aneh dan mencolok. Hebatnya Sakamoto dan Oryo tidak menyadarinya.

Mereka mendengarkan percakapan dua orang yang sedang kencan itu dari bilik di belakang Sakamoto dan Oryo.

"Hmm… Sakamoto- _san_. Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya. Maaf aku selalu membuatmu repot." Ucap Mutsu.

"Ahahaha, ahaha! Tidak apa-apa. Sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku. Ahahaha!"

Oryo hanya tersenyum melihat Sakamoto tertawa.

"Ah, oh iya. Kau… mau bicara apa, Oryo- _chan_?" tanya Sakamoto.

Oryo tiba-tiba menjadi sedih. Dia menundukan kepalanya.

" _Gomen.. gomenasai_. _Gomenasai_ , Sakamoto- _san_ ," lirih Oryo. Dia menangis.

"Maafkan aku karena telah berbicara kasar padamu. Maaf, aku tidak tahu terima kasih, padahal kau jauh-jauh datang ke bumi untuk mengajakku liburan. Tapi aku mengecewakanmu, _gomenasai_ …"

Oryo berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Dia mengelap air matanya sendiri dengan lengan kimono nya, namun tetap menangis.

Sakamoto menatapnya iba. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"…Tidak. Itu bukan salahmu." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Sakamoto menjulurkan kedua tangannya, dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Oryo.

"Bukan salahmu, Oryo- _chan_. Aku baru menyadari. Tindakanku dulu itu gila. Wajar kalau kau tidak suka padaku. Sebenarnya, aku baru memikirkan ini. Kalau aku ingat-ingat… aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan benar."

Sakamoto berdiri, menarik napas dalam-dalam, merasa sudah siap, lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Oryo- _chan_ , menikahlah denganku!" Ucapnya dengan lantang. Membuat orang-orang di dalam restoran menyaksikan lamaran itu dengan antusias.

Oryo terharu. Dia tersenyum walaupun air matanya turun lagi.

"Aku… menerimamu." Balasnya dengan penuh haru.

Orang-orang menggoda mereka, ada yang bertepuk tangan, dan… pokoknya suasana di sini benar-benar ramai.

Trio _yorozuya_ menatap simpati si gadis asisten itu yang tersenyum dengan mata terpejam.

"Mucchi…" panggil Kagura pelan.

Mutsu membuka matanya, dengan senyum yang terlihat tenang, melirik dua orang yang sedang berbahagia.

 _Selamat… komandan…_

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **Chapter 5: Bulan yang Bersinar**

* * *

 **balasan review:  
**

 **sakamutsu (guest) :** sankyuu sudah baca fic ini ^^ terima kasih juga sudah mau menunggu. terus baca hingga akhir ya~

 **TsukiKonaIzu:** halo Kona-chii XD terima kasih sudah membaca. Ahaha, maaf feelnya jadi rusak wkwk. Hoshi kan seneng bikin feel orang rusak :v /timpukAuthor/ ahaha, aku baru nyadar soal pairingnya itu. Tapi intinya SakamotoxMutsu sih. Walaupun Hoshi merasa bersalah karena telah melawan sejarah :" mengingat Oryo sebenarnya istri Sakamoto. Tapi tapi... karena Gintama adalah milik Sorachi- _sensei_ , dan karakternya adalah milik beliau, jadi Hoshi...jadi sedikit gak galau /apasih/ wkwk.

Akhir kata, terima kasih kepada yang sudah membaca, dan mengikuti fanfic ini. Kutunggu review dari teman-teman. Arigatou Gozaimasu~

 **P.S: setelah fic ini tamat, author Hoshi akan lebih banyak menulis asupan OkiKagu. Bersiaplah!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SEBENARNYA, SIAPA ORANG YANG KAU SUKAI?**

* * *

Fanfiction by: Chikara Hoshi/Ai Natsu

Gintama (Hideaki Sorachi)

Pairing: Sakamoto x Mutsu x Oryo

Karakter yang akanmuncul: Yorozuya Gin-chan, Otae.

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

 **Pesan dari author:**

 ***nangis***

 ***gigit pensil***

 **Author tidak tahu harus nulis apa di pembukaan ini. Author banyak cing cong ye.**

 **Dan author si tukang minta maaf ini, mau minta maaf sekali lagi. Maaf ya kalau fanfic-fanfic ku ini gak jelas waktu update nya. Dan sekali lagi mohon maaf kalau ceritanya gak nyambung, aneh, OOC, OOT, dan sering typo. Author nulis begini karena gak tau mau luapin ke mana 'maaf' ini.**

 **Dan… ini adalah final dari fanfic pairing Sakamoto x Mutsu. Hoshi tidak pernah nulis judulnya, karena judulnya terlalu panjang, dan Hoshi sangat bodoh kalau bikin judul sebuah cerita.**

 **Hoshi harap teman-teman semua suka dengan fic ini. Terima kasih telah mengikuti, membaca, merieview dan memberi saran pada fic Hoshi yang ini. Tanpa kalian semua, Hoshi hanyalah author & silent rider tak berguna, yang molor lanjutin fanfic-fanficnya dan hanya nonton anime di notebook sambil minum susu sapi hangat favoritnya. **

**Sekian dan terima kasih ^^**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5 (FINAL): Bulan yang Bersinar_**

* * *

Semanggi berdaun empat.

Masih ingatkah bahwa daun itu sangat langka, dan barang siapa yang menemukannya akan mendapat empat keberuntungan.

Terutama…

Cinta

Daun itu begitu langka, mengapa daun itu dapat ditemukan dengan mudahnya di chapter sebelumnya?

Hei, ini adalah Gintama.

Sesuatu hal yang mustahil bisa saja terjadi.

Hm.

Keberuntungan cinta… itu tak semua berjalan mulus layaknya dalam dongeng-dongeng literatur klasik yang ibumu bacakan sebelum tidur.

Di mana cinta datang padamu, walaupun terhadang masalah, kau akan selalu menemukan akhir yang indah.

Seperti halnya orang yang koma. Berbulan-bulan merasakan sakitnya dan tertidur di kasur, dengan peralatan medis tertancap di tubuhnya.

Dan ketika sadar, kau tidak akan menemukannya dalam keadaan langsung sehat walafiat, bisa langsung berbicara, jungkir balik sana-sini. Tidak. Tidak seperti itu.

Itu hanya ada di sinetron penuh air mata dan raungan yang menjadi favorit ibumu yang menguasai televisi keluarga dari siang hingga malam tiba.

Cinta… kadang tidak berakhir dengan baik.

Kadang kau harus mengikhlas-kan orang yang kau cintai bersama orang lain.

Menyakitkan?

Tentu.

Walau kau harus berpura-pura tegar di hadapan orang lain.

Cinta itu sulit dimengerti. Cinta muncul kapan saja. Cinta menyerang siapa saja. Cinta tak mengenal perasaan. Cinta itu memabukkan. Cinta antar adam dan hawa itu hanya nikmat semata. Cinta itu sebuah tantangan, bagaimana kau akan menghadapinya, bagaimana kau memperjuangkannya, bagaimana kau akan menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan baik, dan mempertahankannya hingga akhir hayat.

Kau ingat benang merah?

Katanya setiap manusia terhubung dengan benang itu sejak sebelum mereka dilahirkan di muka bumi.

Benang yang menghubungkan pria dan wanita yang telah dipilih.

Tapi kita tak bisa menebaknya, siapa orang yang terhubung dengan benang merah itu pada diri kita.

Keberuntungan, ikatan, ramalan-ramalan cinta.

Itu hanya mitos.

Cinta itu…

Tergantung bagaimana kamu menjalankannya.

Cinta datang begitu saja, berjalan begitu saja, dan hilang begitu saja.

Seperti kelahiran, kehidupan, dan kematian.

Tapi…

 _Cinta sejati_

Suatu hal yang lebih istimewa dibandingkan dengan semanggi berdaun empat yang langka, atau benang merah yang bisa saja dapat putus begitu saja.

Menemukan cinta sejati itu tak mudah. Mempertahankan cinta sejati itu tak mudah.

Sekali lagi…

Jangan tergantung dengan khayalan, mitos, apapun tentang cinta itu. Cinta itu memang sulit dimengerti. tergantung bagaimana kau menjalankan hidupmu dengan baik. Ketika kau benar-benar yakin dengan orang yang kau cintai.

Percayalah…

Tak perlu bergantung dengan patokan ramalan itu…

Cinta sejati, akan selalu berpihak padamu.

* * *

 _Selamat… komandan…_

Dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan itu, Mutsu berdiri, dan pergi dari restoran itu dari arah pintu keluar yang berbeda. Dia tidak ingin terlihat dan mengganggu komandannya.

Kagura bangun dari duduknya dan mengejar Mutsu.

"Mucchi!"

Kagura menatap Mutsu sedih. Tangannya memeluk pinggang wanita 24 tahun itu.

Mutsu membalikkan badannya, "Ada apa, Kagura?" tanyanya.

"Kami sudah tahu perasaanmu. Kamu yakin tidak apa-apa _aru_?" Kata Kagura, setelah berkata seperti itu, Gintoki dan Shinpachi datang.

"Kami melihatnya di pantai malam itu." Sambung Shinpachi.

Kagura menunduk, "Kalian berdua terlihat romantis sekali _aru_."

Gintoki menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "Intinya kau memanggil kami untuk ini karena hanya memastikan si bodoh itu tidak lagi terpaku padamu. Melainkan pada gadis yang dari dulu ia incar."

Gin menarik tangan Kagura dan Shinpachi, bermaksud mengajak mereka untuk pulang.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar merepotkan. Hei, nona wakil komandan, kau sudah terlalu jauh membohongi perasaanmu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal. Ah, sepertinya aku juga sudah bicara begini pada si bodoh itu. Yasudah, kalau begitu kami pulang ya. _Jaa na_ …" Gintoki melambaikan tangannya singkat.

Mutsu hanya diam memperhatikan yorozuya yang sudah pergi menjauh.

Dia membenarkan kacamata yang ia pakai menyamar.

"Aku harus kembali ke kapal." Gumamnya.

* * *

Sakamoto dan Oryo masih berbincang-bincang di restoran. Walaupun keduanya terlihat kikuk dan tidak tahu harus siapa duluan yang berbicara.

"Sakamoto- _san_."

"Oryo- _chan_."

"Sa-Sakamoto- _san_ bicara duluan saja!" seru Oryo. Dia menunduk lagi.

"Ahahaha hahaha! Baiklah. Kira-kira, kapan waktu yang pas untuk pernikahan kita?" tanya Sakamoto.

"Sakamoto- _san_. Kurasa, pernikahan kita tidak perlu terburu-buru. Lagipula… aku kan belum terlalu dekat dengan Sakamoto- _san_. Dan aku belum memberi tahu manajer. Aku akan mengundurkan diri menjadi hostess." Jelas Oryo.

Sakamoto meminum teh nya pelan. Tangannya menggenggam erat gagang cangkir teh nya.

"Hmm, ya kau benar. Tapi, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kaientai. Kau akan ikut berlayar bersamaku kan, Oryo- _chan_?" pinta Sakamoto.

Oryo tersenyum kecut, "Tentu saja, Sakamoto- _san_. Sudah kewajiban seorang istri mengikuti suaminya bukan?" pikiran Oryo terbayang akan Mutsu. Dia sendiri merasa tidak enak dengan wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu. Apalagi dia akan tinggal satu kapal dengannya.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak buah Sakamoto datang. Dia terlihat terengah-engah karena habis berlari.

"Hei, ada apa? Kenapa kau tahu aku ada di sini?" tanya Sakamoto heran.

"A..aa.. itu tidak penting. Tapi, ada klien yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda. Dia ingin membeli beberapa produk baru."

"Oh, baiklah. Orangnya ada di mana?" tanya Sakamoto lagi.

"Dia sudah ada di ruang pertemuan di kapal utama bersama Mutsu- _sama_." Kata si anak buah.

Sakamoto mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Dia menoleh ke Oryo, "Oryo- _chan_. Aku ada pertemuan dengan klien. Kamu tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri?"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, Sakamoto- _san_. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Sampai nanti." Ucap Oryo.

Mereka berpisah setelah Sakamoto mencium kening Oryo.

* * *

Usai pertemuan itu, Mutsu langsung cepat-cepat masuk ke kamarnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menatap atau bicara dengan Sakamoto, kecuali saat keperluan pertemuan dengan klien tadi. Bahkan saat Sakamoto memberitahunya kalau dia akan menikah dengan Oryo, Mutsu tidak peduli.

Dia menutup pintunya. Menghela napas panjang. Matanya terpejam.

Sepertinya ini hari yang berat baginya.

Dia melepas caping yang ia pakai. Menanggalkan semua pakaiannya.

Mutsu memasuki kamar mandi. Dia memutar keran shower.

Rambutnya perlahan basah terkena air yang keluar dari shower. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Sakamoto yang ia paksa, berhasil melamar Oryo.

Dia juga kepikiran dengan kata-kata Gintoki.

Sudah terlalu jauh membohongi perasaannya sendiri katanya. Memang benar. Dia sudah terlalu banyak menipu perasaannya sendiri.

Perasaan suka yang timbul begitu saja dengan Sakamoto. Tapi dia malah membuat Sakamoto untuk tetap menikahi Oryo.

Cinta yang rumit.

Tanpa ia sadari air matanya keluar dari sudut matanya. Semakin lama semakin banyak. Bercampur dengan air yang mengalir dari rambutnya yang basah.

"…kenapa… kenapa aku menangis?" gumamnya.

Dia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang semakin menjadi. Dia menangis. Mutsu menangis kencang. Tidak biasanya dia menangis.

Masa bodo kalau suaranya terdengar. Masa bodo dia terlihat lemah kali ini. Dia tetap menangis. Dia biarkan dirinya meluapkan perasaan yang ia pendam selama ini. Memukul dinding kamar mandi dengan tangannya.

Mutsu menyesal.

.

.

.

"Mutsu? Kau ada di dalam? Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu soal pertemuan tadi. Mutsu?" Sakamoto membuka _fusuma_ kamar Mutsu. Dia memanggil nama asistennya, namun dia tidak menemukan sosok gadis asistennya di kamar.

"Kemana dia?"

Sakamoto akhirnya mendengar suara Mutsu dari dalam kamar mandi. Sakamoto pelan-pelan bersandar di dinding dekat pintu kamar mandi. Dia terdiam saat mendengar suara tangisan Mutsu yang kencang. Tangisan yang begitu sedih, begitu menyayat hatinya.

 _Gomen…_

* * *

Kembali di kediaman _yorozuya_.

Shinpachi sudah kembali ke rumahnya, karena dia harus memasak makan malam untuk dia dan kakaknya.

Dan sekarang tinggal Gin, Kagura, dan Sadaharu.

Kagura dan Gintoki sudah mengganti pakaian dengan piyama mereka masing-masing, dan sekarang mereka sedang menggosok gigi bersama seperti biasa.

"Gin- _chan_ ," panggil Kagura seraya menaruh gelas berisi air.

Gintoki yang sedang menggosok giginya hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Hm?"

"Kira-kira apa yang terjadi setelah ini ya? Mucchi bagaimana keadaannya ya _aruka_?" tanya Kagura. Dia terlihat sedih. Gintoki menatapnya dengan tatapan _dead fish_ nya. Dia memuntahkan pasta gigi yang di dalam mulutnya, dan berkumur dari air di gelas sisa Kagura tadi. Gintoki mengambil sikat gigi Kagura dan menaruhnya di keranjang kecil dekat wastafel.

"Yahh, aku tidak tahu sih. Lebih baik kau jangan memikirkannya, Kagura. Itu urusan orang dewasa. Aku yakin mereka bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik kok. Kenapa sebegitu khawatirnya sih?"

Kagura memukul-mukuli lengan kiri Gintoki.

"Gin- _chan_ jahat!"

"Kok jahat?"

Kagura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti perasaan wanita _aru_! Sama saja seperti Mossan _aru_!"

Gintoki mendengus. Dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kagura. Dia merasa anak angkatnya ini sudah dekat dengan Mutsu rupanya. Mungkin karena sama-sama perempuan Yato?

"Hei, dengarkan. Tatsuma dan Mutsu. Mereka sudah sama-sama berusia dua puluhan. Mereka sudah dewasa, dan aku yakin mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan bijak. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Percaya deh. Kau percaya pada Gin- _san_ kan?" tanya Gintoki meyakinkan Kagura.

"Hmm… baiklah. Aku percaya sama Gin- _chanaru_. Mereka akan bersama-sama lagi kan?" tanya Kagura.

Gintoki mengangguk. Dia tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus kepala Kagura. Lalu memegang bahu gadisnya, dan memutar badan Kagura.

" _Yosh_! Sudah saatnya kita tidur. Ini sudah malam, dan besok kita harus bekerja lagi. Oke?" ujarnya menyemangati Kagura, dan menggiringnya menuju lemari Kagura.

"Oke…"

* * *

Mutsu keluar dari kamar mandinya. Dan dia terkejut dengan kehadiran Sakamoto yang ada di kamarnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Kau mau mati ya?!" Mutsu berbicara sangat keras. Sekaligus malu. Karena dirinya memang hanya memakai selembar handuk.

Sakamoto panik, karena dia tidak buru-buru keluar. Wajahnya memerah karena baru pertama kali melihat Mutsu seperti itu.

"DASAR HENTAI! CEPAT KELUAR!" teriak Mutsu. Dia mulai melempari Sakamoto dengan sapu.

"He-hei tenang! Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku ke sini hanya ingin kasih ini." Sakamoto menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas tentang hasil pertemuan tadi.

"Aku hanya ingin kau memberikan beberapa saran. Karena dari tadi kau hanya diam saja. Jadi aku kebingungan, Mutsu." Sambungnya.

Mutsu menerima kertas itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menatap Sakamoto. Sakamoto sendiri juga sebenarnya tidak ingin bicara dulu soal pernikahannya. Dia yakin Mutsu sangat kecewa.

"…permisi."

.

.

.

Mutsu menghela napas. Dilihatnya kertas-kertas yang diberikan Sakamoto. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa konsentrasi terhadap pekerjaan untuk saat ini. Dia menggeram kesal sekaligus malu. Dia berpikir, sejak kapan Sakamoto ada di kamarnya? apakah laki-laki itu mendengarnya menangis? Apa dia juga tahu kalau Mutsu sebenarnya saat ini cemburu?

Bukankah dia yang menyuruh Sakamoto untuk menikah dengan Oryo?

* * *

Malam semakin larut. Bulan yang berbentuk tiga perempat itu bersinar-meredup-bersinar disebabkan awan-awan tipis melayang di angkasa.

Lampu-lampu rumah maupun toko-toko sudah dimatikan. Bersisa lampu jalanan saja yang menyinari gelapnya malam di sepanjang jalan yang sepi.

Suara gonggongan anjing peliharaan, suara jangkrik bersahutan, dan kucing-kucing melompat dari satu atap ke atap lain.

Oryo.

Gadis yang baru saja dilamar oleh pelanggannya yang aneh yang datang beberapa bulan sekali dan berusaha untuk melamarnya.

Dia masih duduk di teras kamarnya, padahal malam sudah larut. Wajahnya terlihat sangat murung. Tak tampak bahagia sekali, atau memikirkan apa saja yang akan dipersiapkan untuk pernikahannya nanti.

Dia heran pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa-bisanya menerima lamaran Sakamoto. Apa hebatnya pria itu? Dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana sifat sebenarnya Sakamoto. Seperti apa orangnya.

Apa karena tadi si lelaki jangkung itu melamarnya dengan benar?

Di awal percakapannya dengan Otae, dia menyatakan kalau lebih baik Sakamoto menikah saja dengan orang lain agar tidak mengganggunya. Dan bahkan orang yang selalu bersamanya terlihat lebih cocok dengannya. Karena dia tahu, bahwa Mutsu sangat mengerti dan yang paling memahami Sakamoto. Walaupun dia juga tidak terlalu mengenal tentang Mutsu, tapi dia yakin dialah yang bisa mendampingi Sakamoto.

Oryo juga mengingat saat di penginapan. Dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Mutsu menyarankannya untuk dekat dengan Sakamoto.

Oryo menarik napas dalam.

 _Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?_

* * *

Keberangkatan Kaientai ditunda karena masih ada urusan dengan pelanggan rupanya. Si pelanggan baru itu, Kuno- _san_ namanya. Seorang pengusaha salah satu supermarket di Edo. Pria lima puluh tahunan berperawakan gemuk ini tiba di dermaga di mana kapal-kapal Kaientai berlabuh.

Cuaca di negeri sakura ini tampaknya sangat panas. Untuk musim panas tahun ini. Bahkan Sakamoto pun sampai melepas jas merah-hitam yang biasa ia pakai. Tapi tidak dengan Mutsu. Dia masih berpakaian seperti biasa, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan suhu udara yang panas, yang bisa saja merusak kulit putih pucat Yato nya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dari sebelumnya.

Sakamoto dan Kuno- _san_ cukup lama berbincang-bincang, dan akhirnya naik ke kapal untuk melihat beberapa barang baru yang akan dipesan si pak tua itu. Mutsu diam-diam memperhatikan Kuno- _san_. Mimik wajahnya, cara bicaranya, dan senyumnya yang cukup aneh. Ketika Kuno- _san_ berkata akan kembali lagi nanti malam, Mutsu melihat tindakan yang ia curigai.

"Sakamoto, lebih baik kau tolak semua permintaannya." Ujar Mutsu. Yang sedang diajak bicara tertawa seperti biasa.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Mana boleh sih menolak permintaan konsumen." Balas Sakamoto.

"Tapi,"

"Ahahaha! Sudahlah. Kau ini kenapa?" Sakamoto menatap Mutsu dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"…Tidak. Yasudah terserah kau."

Mutsu melengos pergi ke dalam. Di luar cukup panas, sehingga dia tidak bisa lama-lama berada di bawah sinar matahari walaupun sudah memakai pakaian tertutup.

Tiba-tiba Mutsu terjatuh.

"Mutsu- _sama_!"

Beberapa anak buahnya datang menghampiri Mutsu dengan panik. Mutsu sendiri sekarang tampak kesakitan sembari memegang kepalanya. Bibirnya mengering dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Tak lama kemudian dia pingsan.

Salah satu anak buahnya memanggil Sakamoto, dia datang dan panik melihat asistennya sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Punggung lengannya memegang dahi si gadis yang pingsan ini. Sangat panas. Dan akhirnya dia beserta beberapa anak buahnya membawanya ke kamar dan memanggil dokter.

* * *

Siang itu, Oryo datang ke rumah Otae. Sahabatnya itu sedang menyapu latar rumahnya.

" _Ara_ , Oryo- _chan_."

"Otae- _chan_ , apakah kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Oryo.

Otae menggeleng, dia menaruh sapu lidinya dekat pohon. "Tidak kok. Ada apa, Oryo- _chan_?"

Otae mempersilahkan Oryo duduk di teras. Dia ke dalam untuk mengambil gelas dan teko air.

"Nah, Oryo- _chan_ , kau pasti mau curhat kan? Ayo cerita padaku." Ucap Otae dengan senyumannya.

"Menurutmu… apa aku batalkan saja pernikahanku dengan Sakamoto- _san_?"

Otae membulatkan matanya, dia sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang Oryo katakan barusan.

"Ehh? Kenapa?"

Oryo menggeleng, dia tersenyum paksa.

"Aku tidak cocok dengannya. Sudah kuduga, Otae- _chan_ … aku… aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Sakamoto-san. Itu semua, itu semua hanyalah karena aku ingin benar-benar menjauhinya. Aku tak suka sama sakali dengannya. Jadi… mau kah Otae- _chan_ mengantarkanku ke pelabuhan? Kaientai belum pergi, dan aku ingin mengatakannya."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Otae.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu untuk membatalkan pernikahan? Kau yakin dia akan menerima itu semua tanpa sakit hati?" sambung Otae.

Oryo terdiam. Benar juga. Bagaimana kalau Sakamoto kecewa? "Tidak apa-apa. Itu maksudku agar dia tidak lagi mengejarku."

"Kau jahat."

Oryo terkejut. Otae mengatakan dia jahat.

"Kau mau menyakiti perasaan laki-laki? Laki-laki kadang memang sering menyakiti perempuan dan kita sebagai perempuan terkadang tidak menerima hal itu. Tapi, seorang perempuan yang menyakiti laki-laki, kita sebagai seorang perempuan harusnya tak boleh membalas kejahatan dengan kejahatan. Kau tahu itu, Oryo- _chan_. Sakamoto- _san_ bersungguh-sungguh. Walaupun aku tahu kau ingin menjauhinya, kau tak suka dengannya. Mengapa tak dari awal saat kau dilamar kau tolak saja? Apa hanya kamu terpesona dengan caranya yang normal? Bisakah kau konsisten dengan tujuan awalmu? Tolak ya tolak saja. Menikah ya menikah saja dengannya." papar Otae. Alisnya berkerut, menatap Oryo dengan penuh rasa kecewa. Oryo hanya diam dan tidak bisa menjawab.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu buru-buru. Atau masalah akan bertambah rumit." Tambahnya lagi.

"Maafkan aku…"

Oryo menangis. Dia mengusap air matanya yang mengalir.

"Maafkan aku, Otae- _chan_. Aku jahat… aku harus bagaimana… Otae- _chan_ …" Otae meraih bahu sahabatnya, dan membiarkannya menangis dalam pelukan Otae.

"Tidak apa. Jika kamu mau menjelaskan sejujurnya, aku yakin Sakamoto- _san_ akan mengerti. Gin- _san_ pernah berkata padaku saat aku memaksa bercerita tentang teman-teman lamanya. Sakamoto- _san_ adalah orang yang sangat baik hati. Dia tak pernah membenci orang lain. Aku yakin dia juga tidak akan membencimu, Oryo- _chan_. Jadi jangan menangis ya."

* * *

Malam telah tiba. Kuno- _san_ menepati janjinya datang ke kapal utama, Kairimaru. Dia duduk dengan Sakamoto di ruang pertemuan. Kali ini Sakamoto tidak didampingi Mutsu. Gadis itu suhu tubuhnya belum menurun. Kata dokter, dia hanya terkena demam musim panas. Memang di musim panas tahun ini banyak yang terkena demam ataupun dehidrasi, dari anak-anak sampai orang dewasa sekalipun.

"Jadi, produk apa yang akan Anda beli dari kami?" tanya Sakamoto ramah. Kuno-san yang ada di duduk di sebrangnya terkekeh.

Sakamoto sedikit risih ada dua orang berdiri di belakangnya, dan dua orang lagi berdiri di belakang Kuno- _san_.

" _A…ano…_ Kuno- _san_."

Kuno-san berhenti tertawa dan berdeham.

"Saya mohon maaf sebelumnya. Mereka adalah pengawalku. Tidak apa-apa kan? Dan, oh, saya akan membeli tas yang memuat 100 juta itu."

Sekarang giliran Sakamoto yang tertawa. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Anda tinggal catat saja berapa jumlah barangnya dan akan dikirimkan langsung."

Dia sebelumnya dapat omelan lagi dari Mutsu karena menjual produk tidak berguna lagi. Sama seperti tas 50 juta waktu itu.

Dia dan pelanggan barunya itu mengobrol cukup banyak. Dan minum sake.

Sepertinya Sakamoto sudah sangat mabuk. Bicaranya tidak lancar. Tapi si Kuno-san mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan pena.

"Perusahaan kami selalu meminta tanda tangan dari perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan kami, sebagai tanda terima kasih. Bisakah Anda menandatangani ini, Sakamoto-san?" ujar Kuno-san sambil tersenyum miring.

Sakamoto yang mabuk mengambil pena dan akan membubuhkan tanda tangannya. Tapi langkahnya berhenti ketika matanya menemukan kalimat yang membuat matanya terbuka.

"Kenapa, Sakamoto- _san_?"

Alis Sakamoto menukik. Matanya menatap tajam orang yang ada di depannya.

 _Penyerahan Kaientai kepada Kuno's Bussines_

Pengawal Kuno- _san_ tadi menyodorkan pistol ke kepala Sakamoto.

Kuno-san tertawa sinis.

"Ternyata walaupun mabuk masih bisa menyadarinya ya? Anak muda jaman sekarang memang tahan banting dengan _sake_ ya. Tapi sayang sekali, Sakamoto- _san_. Selangkah saja Anda bergerak, kepala Anda akan hancur. Jika Anda tetap tidak menandatangani ini, Anda akan tetap mati. Semua kapal Anda sudah dipasangi bom waktu. Dan tidak akan ada yang berani menghalangi rencana saya. Seluruh awak kapal Anda sudah saya tahan. Hahahaha!"

Sakamoto berdecak kesal. Dia tidak tahu harus apa. Dan Mutsu!

 _Mutsu, dia bagaimana keadaannya?_

.

.

.

Di kamar Mutsu. Dia sudah sadar walaupun masih lemas. Yukata tipis nya tak terpakai rapi, paha dan bahu kirinya terlihat. Beberapa orang pria menggunakan topeng ski hitam menembakan jarum akupuntur di paha dan lengan Mutsu. Membuat gadis itu merasa tubuhnya lumpuh dan tak berasa.

"Sial… sudah kuduga. Ini akibat si bodoh itu tidak mendengarkanku. Sakamoto…" rintihnya. Dia ditinggal begitu saja.

Walaupun terasa lumpuh, Mutsu masih sanggup berjalan walaupun merangkak. Berusaha meraih _fusuma_ dan membukanya. Dia berjalan merayap memegangi dinding.

Napasnya terasa berat. Dari depan seorang wanita muda yang merupakan anak buahnya berlari panik. Di belakangnya orang-orang dari Kuno-san mengejarnya.

"Mutsu- _sama_!" pekiknya ketakutan.

Dua gadis terperangkap.

Mereka dikepung orang-orang yang menggunakan topeng ski itu.

"Kamu tetap di belakangku!" perintah Mutsu. Walaupun keadaannya yang masih sakit, Mutsu berusaha mengerahkan tenaganya dan menghajar orang-orang itu hingga tewas.

"Kau pakai jaket dan topeng ini. Panggil yorozuya dan hubungi polisi! Sakamoto, dia ada di mana?"

Perempuan itu menggigil ketakutan, sambil memakai jaket ia berkata "Sakamoto-san ditahan. Dia akan ditembak mati jika tidak menyerahkan semua kapal kita. Semuanya disandra. Seluruh kapal sudah dipasangi bom oleh mereka, Mutsu- _sama_."

Mutsu merasa marah, "Lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan tadi, ya. Tenang saja, kau tidak akan dikenali kalau memakai ini. Aku akan mengurus Sakamoto."

"Anda akan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya tak yakin. Mutsu tersenyum lembut. Dia menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Perempuan itu mulai pergi dan Mutsu harus segera menyelamatkan komandannya.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5 (FINAL): Bulan yang Bersinar_**

 ** _Chikara Hoshi_**

* * *

Oryo diantarkan Otae menuju pelabuhan. Pelabuhan tempat Kaientai berlabuh tampak sepi. Mereka berdua berada di gang kecil menuju pelabuhan.

Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika dihampiri seseorang dengan jaket tebal dan topeng ski.

"Te-tenanglah. Maaf, saya bukan orang jahat. Saya anak buah Mutsu-sama." Itu perempuan tadi.

"Nona Oryo, tolong selamatkan kami. Tolong bawakan _yorozuya_ dan polisi. Kapal kami disandera. Kapten kami dan Mutsu- _sama_ dalam keadaan gawat. Kumohon." Perempuan itu bersujud sambil menangis. Otae mengangkatnya.

"Tenanglah. Baiklah, aku akan memanggil Kondo- _san_ dan anggota _shinsengumi_ yang lain ke sini. Oryo- _chan_ , panggilah Gin- _san_. Ayo cepat. Kamu ikut Oryo ya."

Otae memanggil-manggil nama Kondo atau Hijikata saat dia di depan markas shinsengumi. Dan _shinsengumi_ pun segera bertindak.

Sedangkan Oryo dan perempuan itu terus-terus memanggil Gintoki. Dan akhirnya pintu _yorozuya_ dibuka.

"Apa? Disandera? Lalu kami harus apa?" Shinpachi sangat panik.

"Mutsu- _sama_ memberikan ini padaku. Sebuah woki toki untuk kalian. Satunya sedang dipegang Mutsu- _sama_. Dia menyuruh kalian berada di atas gedung tua dekat pelabuhan untuk mengawasi."

Gintoki mengernyit. Wajahnya tampak serius. "Baiklah. Ayo, Shinpachi, Kagura!"

" _Ha'i_!"

* * *

"Di sini _Shinsengumi_! Kalian para penjahat takkan bisa lari! Keluar!"

Hijikata berteriak menggunakan toa. Kondo memberikan instruksi para anggota lainnya untuk masuk ke masing-masing kapal dan beberapa penjinak bom untuk melepas semua bom yang tertempel di badan kapal.

Okita dan pasukannya bergerak di kapal utama Kairinmaru.

"Cih, para pengganggu muncul." Kuno- _san_ belum keluar dari ruangan. Dia terus tertawa. "Tapi tenang saja, semua rencanaku akan berjalan lancar."

Lalu pintu didobrak paksa. Kepungan asap memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Siapa itu?!" teriak Kuno- _san_. Sosok Mutsu muncul dibalik kepungan asap.

Mutsu meninju wajah Kuno- _san_ dengan mudahnya hingga pingsan.

"Kurang ajar!" seorang pengawalnya berusaha menghajar balik Mutsu, namun juga tak mampu melawan Mutsu.

"Sialan benar. Kalian membuat tubuhku mati rasa. Tapi itu saja belum cukup untuk membuatku mati." Gumam Mutsu.

"Mutsu…" Sakamoto yang kepalanya terluka, berusaha berjalan mendekati asistennya.

"Ayo keluar." Mutsu menarik lengan Sakamoto. Mereka harus menyelamatkan anak buah dan kapal mereka!

Keadaan benar-benar gawat. _Shinsengumi_ berhasil melumpuhkan sebagian penjahat dan menjinakkan bom.

Yorozuya, Oryo, anak buah Mutsu, dan Otae sudah berada di atap gedung tua. Woki toki suah tersambung dengan Mutsu.

"Yo, asisten. Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana? Kapalmu benar-benar kacau di luar. _Shinsengumi_ sedang beradu dengan beberapa penjahat suruhan pelangganmu itu." Ujar Gin.

" _Ya aku tahu. Aku baik-baik saja. Komandan idiotnya juga sudah bersama denganku._ "

"Tugas kami apa?" tanya Kagura.

" _Kurasa kalian tidak perlu datang ke sini. Karena… para cecunguk ini biar aku saja yang urus. Ini sangat mudah._ "

"Jadi fungsi kami di sini apaan?"tanya Gin kesal.

" _Kalian awasi saja kami dari atas gedung. Kau dengan jelas melihat kami kan? Aku dan Sakamoto sudah keluar. Dan berada dekat meriam…._ "

Sambungan woki tokinya terputus ketika sebuah bom dilemparkan tepat ke arah Mutsu dan Sakamoto.

"Sial! Aku akan ke sana!" Gin menuruni gedung dan segera masuk ke kapal.

.

.

.

"Mutsu!"

Sakamoto berteriak. Mutsu terkena bom ketika dia melindungi Sakamoto. Kepalanya terluka. Sebagian badannya terkena luka bakar. Sakamoto menggendong Mutsu untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Kau ceroboh! Selama aku masih hidup aku akan menguasai kapal ini!" Kuno- _san_ yang tadi melempar bom. Dia berjalan pincang dan wajahnya babak belur. Dia tertawa.

Bugh!

Satu pukulan dari pedang kayu.

Itu Gintoki.

"Huh, akhirnya tepat waktu. Ah, _shinsengumi_ tidak berguna. Lambat sekali mereka." Gintoki mengangkat Kuno- _san_ yang pingsan, bersamaan dengan itu Kondo dan Hijikata datang.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Kuno- _san_ dan semua suruhannya tertangkap dan akan diurus di kepolisian.

Empat kapal Kaientai tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada bom yang meledak di sana. Hanya di kapal utama Kairinmaru saja yang mengalami sedikit kerusakan.

Oryo bicara pada malam itu juga. Dia berbicara sesungguhnya pada Sakamoto. Dan benar, Sakamoto tak marah. Dia malah tertawa seperti biasa. Dan berjanji takkan mengunjungi Oryo jika ia datang ke bumi.

Saat Kairinmaru sudah dibenarkan, dan Kaientai akan berangkat ke planet lain, Sakamoto menemukan Mutsu sedang berada di dek kapal. Memandang lautan di malam hari yang airnya terpantul cahaya bulan purnama.

Dia berjalan pelan mendekati Mutsu. Wajah gadis itu tak terlihat karena tertutupi caping yang ia kenakan. Itu juga karena Mutsu sangat pendek dari Sakamoto yang jangkung.

"Hmm… Mutsu." Panggilnya.

Mutsu bergeming. Dia tetap memandang lautan dalam diam.

Merasa tak direspon, Sakamoto tertawa.

"Kau mau dengar ini, Mutsu? Ternyata… aku selalu gagal dalam soal cinta ya? Ahahaha! Huft… pada akhirnya aku yang kena tipu cinta. Aku gagal menikah, Mutsu."

Sakamoto melirik Mutsu yang diam. Dia itu manekin atau orang sih? Pikir Sakamoto. Dia bergeser pelan berusaha dekat dengan Mutsu. Tangan kirinya pelan-pelan meraih bahu asistennya.

"Hei, lihat. Bulan purnamanya indah ya! Sayang sekali kalau tak seorang pun melihatnya. Ahahaha!"

Sakamoto berusaha mati-matian agar Mutsu merespon.

Akhirnya dia geram. Dia buka caping yang dikenakan Mutsu. Memegang kedua bahu kecilnya dan memaksa Mutsu menatapnya. Dan kini mereka berdua saling tatap.

Wajah gadis itu bersinar karena pantulan sinar bulan.

Sakamoto terpesona. Pipinya sedikit merona, dan dia menelan ludahnya tanda dia gugup.

Mutsu menggigit bawah bibirnya. Dia juga sama gugupnya.

Tangan kanan Sakamoto memegang dan mengelus pipi kiri Mutsu.

"Kenapa tak bilang?" tanya Sakamoto. Suaranya sedikit pelan. Menghasilkan suara yang membuat bulu kuduk Mutsu berdiri. Terangsang akibat sentuhan dan suara pria di depannya.

Sakamoto memberanikan diri mendekati wajahnya ke wajahnya Mutsu.

Semakin dekat.

Dan semakin dekat.

Hingga bibirnya mendarat di bibir gadisnya dengan lembut. Matanya terpejam. Alisnya berkerut dan wajahnya tergambar penuh penyesalan. Itulah yang dilihat Mutsu dalam keterkejutannya.

Seketika ia tak bisa bergerak atas apa yang dilakukan Sakamoto terhadapnya. Dia menangis. Air matanya turun, dan akhirnya dia memejamkan matanya juga. Membalas ciuman itu dengan perasaan yang hangat.

Tangan mungilnya yang terbalut perban meraih punggung besar Sakamoto dan memeluknya erat. Sangat erat.

 _Sakamoto… maafkan aku jika aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Maafkan aku…_

Semilir angin laut menerpa. Bulan purnama yang terus menyinari mereka. Di dalam kesunyian itu, dua insan yang saling mencintai mengungkapkan perasaan mereka dalam ciuman yang dalam dan lembut.

Sakamoto melepaskan bibirnya. Namun wajah mereka masih sangat dekat. Keningnya ia tempelkan di kening Mutsu. Dia pegangi kedua pipinya dan menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipi Mutsu.

Dia tersenyum. Tak usah mengatakan "Aku cinta kamu" dia sudah mengetahui perasaan miliknya dan milik Mutsu sama.

Mutsu membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

Gadis ini. Gadis yang selalu bersama-sama dengannya. Dialah cinta sejatinya. Mereka berpelukan erat.

Di dalam dekapan pria ini begitu hangat dan nyaman.

Lupakan dengan kebodohannya.

Sesungguhnya dia juga seorang pria yang ingin merasakan cinta juga.

Tapi, ketika Mutsu merasa ada yang tidak beres. Dia melepaskan pelukannya. Menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, dan pintu itu terbuka!

Anak buah mereka terjatuh. Ternyata mereka mengintip!

Mutsu sangat malu. Dia mendorong Sakamoto yang masih memeluk pinggangnya, dan menginjak 'anu' nya dengan kasar.

"A-APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! CEPAT BERESKAN SEMUA BARANG DAN BERANGKAT!' Mutsu yang malu habis, mengomel dan malah memarahi Sakamoto. Tiba-tiba dia berubah menjadi ganas lagi.

.

.

.

"Gin- _chan_ , mereka akan bahagia?" tanya Kagura.

"Ya." Balas Gin singkat yang melihat dua orang yang sedang bercumbu tadi lewat teropong dari atas gedung.

Shinpachi hanya tersenyum.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja dan akan bahagia."

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

Seorang anak perempuan kecil berambut panjang agak bergelombang berwarna coklat tua berlarian sambil berseru.

"Waaah! Lihat, Papa Mama! Itu galaksi Bima Sakti! Indahnya! Ayo, Ma, Pa. kalian harus lihat!" anak itu terlihat bahagia, karena hari ini dia menginjak usianya yang ke 5 tahun.

Saking senangnya sang ayah kehabisan napas karena lari putrinya ini cepat juga.

Sang istri tersenyum lembut.

Lelaki itu berdiri tegap. Membalas senyuman istrinya dengan lembut juga.

Telapak tangan kanannya mengelus pipi istrinya pelan.

"Sepertinya putri kecil kita begitu bahagia, kau lihat? …Aku sangat bersyukur bisa terus bersamamu. Mutsu." Ucapnya pelan.

"Aku juga." Dia menggenggam erat telapak tangan kanan suaminya.

Sakamoto terkejut melihat putri kecilnya terjatuh dan dibantu berdiri oleh seorang anak buahnya. Tapi dia tak menangis dan terus-terusan mengoceh soal bintang-bintang.

"Aduh, Tsubaki- _chan_ hati-hati. Jangan lari-larian."

" _Daijobu_ ~"

* * *

 **-TAMAT-**

* * *

 **balasan review chapter 3:**

 **1\. nona hitam manis : iya, Kagura tahu perasaannya Mutsu ^^ thanks ya sudah baca & review nya **

**2\. sakamutsu (guest) : di akhir Sakamoto ditindas lagi tuh. Diinjak lagi itunya wkwk. Maaf ya kalau OOC, semoga chapter 4 ini memuaskan :")**

 **3\. name Ginko-chan (guest) : ini sudah selesai, dan Sakamoto sama Mutsu kok hehe.**

 **Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah banyak mendukung untuk fanfic ini. Semoga ceritanya memuaskan. Dan kalau ada kritik atau saran boleh corat-coret di review, dan kalau ada yang mau request fanfic di fandom Gintama boleh kok. Insya Allah, Hoshi mau bikin fanfic request dari teman-teman ^^**


End file.
